The Resurrected Destiny
by Shadow Operatives-117
Summary: Fate and destiny is a strange, unpredictable consequences. It can bring back the dead just to save the world, and the Arisato's and everyone else will learn them in the hard way. Whether they like it or not.
1. Prologue

Hate to say much but I just to make things clear here

One, Persona 3 and Highschool DXD are absolutely not mine, obviously.

Two, I am not an English or American or Canadian. So please tell me if my English are not satisfactory

Enough said, lets just read this.

* * *

For too long, the twin has been losing count of time.

The first thing that strikes upon those who understand the very purpose of this realm is not it's endless expanses, innumerable count of time nor its terrifyingly grim atmosphere. The truth is, no one ever know – or most of us – whether they are human or not, of how the mankind was close in reaching their end. No, the truly terror-inducing aspect of this realm is their very reason of its existence. For a long time, we has been taking a lot of things for granted, small things such as happiness, love or the dark side ranging of despair and torment, so long as we blissfully unaware for this small detail become the very aspect that decide our fate as those who live, or not.

It such a sad tale of how a few that we count as insignificant, yet it was them who has give their life to save the whole mankind. How their sacrifice were being mourned and remembered by a precious few, while most of us simply continue our life, sadly still unaware of their greatest deed. A terrible, yet strangely beautiful sight to behold, indeed, as its beautiful floors and its walls become the staples in this endless realm along with its grim atmosphere filling its air. Explore it deeply, and one might stumble upon a beautiful golden door that has become the prison of Nyx, and it was closed shut to ensure the accursed manifestation of mankind's grief and negative emotions will never reach its contents.

And if closing it shut wasn't enough, a pair of crucified statue was hanged on the said door, with a pair of soul lingering on the statue itself. They are the jailor, the warden and the lock of the golden gate.

Minato Arisato and Minako Arisato.

For too long, both has been living in the world of solitary, with the only place they need to hold on is each other. Yet, for the first time after the death of their parent, they finally gain the luxury of living with the people they consider as their best friend and family. For the first time ever, Minato Arisato find the true meaning of life after years of his uncaring view upon death. How sweet they are, for living among those who care of his welfare along with friends he met after years being stripped away from the death of his parents. For the first time ever, Minako Arisato find the true meaning of love long after her parent's death has stripped it away from them. How painful she are, for risking the loss even one of her friend, as she grieves for the death of her love that she herself are forced to eradicate for the sake of mankind.

Perhaps the sweetest tragedy to be found in this grave silent realm was the impression left by this statues: the price of the greatest sacrifice. They have too much to lose, and they can't afford for another losses, especially not in the same way they lost Shinjiro and Ryoji, and not when entire humanity will be dragged along. And for that, they have to grant one thing to ensure them.

It was paid by their own life.

Indeed, how sweet and noble their sacrifice, it was still and will be a tragedy. As their souls linger on their crucified statues of their self, vigilantly waiting for the arrival of Erebus who are eager to reunited with Nyx. Time remain flowing inside the realm where the golden gate standing, it makes many whom trapped within it to stuck in it eternally as they lose their sense of time. How much the time to be compared with the time flowing on Earth, no one know, and they don't care anymore. It was the memory of the past they care most, and it took their very sanity they have to keep it on their mind as good as forever, if they can impossibly withstand in amidst of the infinite, innumerable flow of time, in which they did.

And, in their own surprise, a voice echoes for the first time after an eternity of silence, questioning their act.

" _Are you truly happy with your choice, children?"_

They could swear that they heard a woman's voices nearby them. Not many even dare to come near the gate, at least not when the coming of Erebus is impending.

" _This burden… you're too young to carry such heavy burden, young one. Are you sure both of you are truly willing for such duty?"_

It was another different voice, a voice obviously belonged to a man whom echoes into their hearing senses.

" _The torment, the suffering, all of those whom you both have to endure,… such a waste when you and your service are much needed among the living, do they?"_

No, they should not be here. They have been here, two of them and nobody else, in protecting the gate that ensuring the safety of mankind. That is, the Erebus, or anyone foolish enough to come near the gate itself. True, they have no sense of dread nor hostility, yet still they feared that their presence might endanger their own life, or the gate they have been guarding for eternity. _"Go away!",_ it was the brother who speak up for the warning, _"This place is not safe. Whoever you are, please don't come near this gate and leave us alone!"_

Voices after voices echoes throughout the realm, as two ethereal figures vigilantly guard the golden door, _" It shouldn't be this way, it shouldn't be…",_ men, women, children, elders, myriads of voices was thrown, _"Even if this path are truly meant for both of you, it's just too cruel…",_ the voice seemingly become louder, and their number somewhat larger, that they could tell. Yet in amidst of the invisible crowd, only one question came out from their collective thought…

" _Aren't both of you felt lonely?"_

If the twins were to be honest, it was quite lonely up here, though such drawback for their duty as the only thing that stood between Death and the humanity's malice were already expected since the beginning. Erebus really did a terrible job in alleviating their boredom, every time it showed up, the only thing it done is to yank them in order to reach Nyx. They never being truly alone in their duty, though, since Elizabeth and Theodore will show up from time to time to visit them. Occasionally, Elizabeth will usually sing for them (though the lyric was somewhat creepy in their ear, in spite of her excellent voice), Theodore will make some jokes to cheer up the twins (a bad one, unfortunately. Ah, poor Theodore), but most of the time, they just stare for a short time, with sorrow on their face in spite of their attempt to remain stoic.

" _Not really…",_ the sister told the unknown voices with her honest heart. Yes, they may unable to met their friend for eternity, still, they feel really grateful for their willingness to be on their side even with the Death itself is looming around the gates, _"This job may probably as dangerous as it gets, but at least we are not lonely in our duty"_

" _Had both of you felt any regret in regard of your choice?"_

Regret, huh. How couldn't they forgot about that after all.

There are innumerable of reason for them to fell such regret, after all.

The twins know that if they had something to regret, it would be that he done nothing that are meaningful in their life. They had a shiny road upon the future laid in front of them, they could done something in their life for it. They take a lot of thing to be granted in the course of their life. They could bring happiness to everyone, whether it be their friends or any stranger they could find when they still walks on Earth as a living twins as they should be. They could left behind at least a mark, as a definite proof that they existed once. If they know the true meaning of their life back then, they might do a lot more to enjoy it.

Still, every time those line of thought crosses their mind, a realization hit their mind. How could they think about that when humanity are on the brink of destruction, right when their friend are surely dragged along, right when they realized they can prevent them. **I chooseth this fate of mine own free will** , as the contract spoken, for they know the consequences of their choice, and their soul as the price. For that, regret shall never crossed their mind in regard of being the Great Seal, such selfless duty that are vital for the survival of mankind.

" _Perhaps I should take that answer as 'no', do I?"_

That voice… they recognize him. How could they forget of his raven hair and his beautiful oceanic irises of his pair of eyes, nor the yellow scarf coiled around his neck, nor his handsome face that captivate many with his flirtatious behavior, nor his sadness as he begged his life to be ripped away from his body even with their stubborn refusal.

" _Ryoji?"_

The mentioned teenager smiled in return, _"We meet again, guys…"_ , his eyes remain locked on the souls of the twins, bound on the respective crucified statues, and his smile eroded into a sorrowful happiness, _"I can see that both of you is still doing your job, yes?"_

" _Its nice to meet you again, Ryoji."_ Minako greeted, and the twins promptly smile in return, _"We just don't know how long we had been here, guarding the gate and the stuff, but… it's good to see you again, Ryoji, after all of the things happening in the past."_

The three souls watching each other, as their face radiate untold happiness that shine brighter than a thousand stars. Memories flooded into their mind, both sweet and bitter, flowed like a river as they united once again after long, unending time of separation and millions of year in the twin's duty as the guardian of the gate. A response in form of smile was erected, and from the very eyes of the twins they saw tears bursting out from their dearest friend whom are cried in his happiness, such a heartwarming reunion, indeed, and who only they know their true extend of their relief and happiness.

And in amidst of his tear, they embraced with each other.

It was Ryoji who grab the souls of the siblings, one who none of the twins declined, as they locked in their ethereal embrace that remains as long as the time could ticking. None would hope such hug to end, nor even they want to let it off their hand.

Yet, in the end, it was Ryoji who move away from each other.

" _No!"_ , Minako pleads as Ryoji move away from the twins, _"Please, don't leave us alone…"_

Ryoji only turn his head, watching over the souls of the twins bound within their petrified physical version crucified on the golden door. Tears, who has been dripping from his eyes, still remains on his beautiful face along with a smile, _"Come on, don't be silly. Who said I'm going to leave you guys"_ , more tears running in his face and the twins know that Ryoji is on the verge of crying, yet still the man himself hold it with all his strength he can muster with his sorrowful, cheery smile, _"Not yet, at least…"_

The next thing they saw has utterly surprise them.

It wasn't the physical form of Erebus, nor his damned roar approaching the golden prison gates of Nyx. Instead, they were souls. Thousands, then millions, then billions pouring in on and on as it goes. No longer the occasional approach of the dreaded, two-faced monstrosity, as souls of different sizes, height, gender and faces, myriads of human origin and non-human alike, filling the edges of the gate like an army of old besieging the city gates of the ancient past.

" _Take my hands…"_

Ryoji, with his face myriad with sorrow in amidst of his smile, extend both of his arm to the twins.

" _Please…"_

And he pleads, hoping that his dearest friend will answer it.

The twins reach their hand, and thus taking his hand.

Suddenly, Ryoji pull away the souls of his friend away from the confines of their petrified body, away from the golden gate, and into the innumerable souls whom welcomes their presence. And their souls moves further away from the gates, no longer a certain dreaded realm whom housed the prison of Nyx as the common sight of dark labyrinth of nothingness but the golden gate itself faded from their eyes. Instead, it was replaced by a cosmic scenery, where souls clustering like a stars in the universes itself.

They are no longer on the Abyss of Time.

For their souls now lays within the Sea of Souls itself.

" _Where are we going, Ryoji?"_

He did not respond to Minato's question. Not even a slight respite, or even a glance to his friend. For a time, even with a few tears still visible on his eyes, his serious expression dominates his face. They know exactly that somehow, Ryoji is trying to accomplish something, yet he adamantly refuses to disclose his intention. Not even once, even with the friend he trust most.

" _Is there something wrong, Ryoji. You haven't talked much since you take us here"_

He refuse to speak up to Minako, not even once to his love. Unknown for them, he has been keeping secrets from the twins, and a rather vital one, in fact. Still, he knew that revealing them will result to their refusal of what he trying to do right now. The grip of his hand holding the arms of the twins grown firmer and stronger, and he refuse to let it off, risking any failure of what he trying to achieve. And he carries them all the way across the cosmic Sea of Souls, as a bright light in front of them approaching closer and closer, and it shines brighter as they slowed down after a long travel from the Abyss of Time.

It was that time the twin's suspicions grew larger, ever since the beginning when Ryoji asked them to follow him.

It was odd, really. Time passes on, and they realized that changes become even more evident around. They really wished that all of this is nothing but a mere illusion, yet reality persist otherwise. How could they able to release their bounds over the prison of Nyx and its duty to protect it and not having anything apocalyptic occurred near them. Once they leave their confines over their petrified body guarding the gate, the Erebus surely will took such chances to reunite itself with Nyx, one fact that they had been warned about as they volunteered as the Great Seal.

And Ryoji… they don't know why he felt somewhat unnatural at that time. What has been his usually cheerful smile are no longer, for his smile now marred with stoic, serious expression.

" _Ah, finally we are here"_

From his voices alone, they know he's going to leave them once again. That the reunion they has enjoyed even with such odd circumstances will eventually ended with them being separated once more. That they, once again, will be separated from their friend once again.

" _No, this isn't right. What are you doing?"_ Minako unsuccessfully trying to tighten her grip to her love, as the hand holding the twins slowly loosening itself, _"Please don't do this to me. To us. Please…",_ tears running out from the twins, fear within them inevitably grows as they trying to persuade their friend.

Yet he told nothing, and he refuse to fulfill their request.

He's only push the twins toward the light.

The light draw away the twins away from the Sea of Souls, away from the heavy burden that are placed upon them in the name of humanity. No longer for them to guard the prison that held the representation of Death. No longer for them to become the warden that protect it from the breach from the very representation of humanity's grief and negative emotions itself. For the Nyx nor the Erebus are no longer their concern.

" _Forgive me for doing this…"_

Yet, the rules of universe has long dictated for the balance. For things that were given must be replaced, and no miracles was done without the proper price at its sake.

" _But I am truly grateful for being your friends…"_

For whatever miracles that will occurred next, a painful sacrifice has been made.

" _And for all you have done for me…"_

A sacrifice in form of… a friend.

" _Thank you for everything"_

00

They felt truly weird with their surroundings. The changes was indeed obvious, though. For too long they has been floating in their corporeal, soul form endlessly, but no more. For the unknown, innumerable time flows around them in their eternal, selfless service, they really never felt such sensation in amidst of those eternity. That soft feeling on the back on their head and the comfy touch on their back, oh such a nostalgic feeling indeed. Instead of the gloomy, dark atmospheres of the Abyss of Time or the beautiful flow of souls akin to the stars of Milky Way in the Sea of Souls, the first sight they greeted upon is a white sheet covering entire of their bodies.

They slowly lifted the sheet, and soon realizing something was odd.

No longer, they bound within the golden door as they should be, instead a white painted room become its replacement. No longer they have to watch over the common views of checker-like floors nor the endless expanses of darkness, for the first thing they saw is them being lay upon the bed, and their pictures decorated with flowers greeted their arrival.

The door was jerked open, as two figures entering the room, unaware of their 'arrival' that will shock them to their very core. Instead of the usual greeting like a 'Hello' like they usually done, it was done by two bouquet of flowers falling to the floors simultaneously.

It was understandable, though. It wasn't always that your friends suddenly rising up from the dead and greeted you.

"Good morning…"

No one will understand how the fate will works. Whether it has its silver linings within its dark clouds, or it just simply trying to troll someone else, only time will tell its truth. And it always been.

But one things for sure, for the sake of the impending, unpredictable futures, the Arisato twins has been … resurrected.

 **In honor of Ishibumi Ichiei, Katsura Hashino and Atlus.**

 **Inspired from the works of The Crimson Lord, Wrathie Winsre and Prince Arjuna.**

 **The Crossover of Persona 3 and Highschool DXD**

 **The Resurrected Destiny.**

00

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _That was one rather strange dream, though._

 _For a certain pervert whose literally dreaming of lewd imagination with countless of beautiful women every single night, this is rather one unique… dream he has today. Instead of imaginary palace of the aforementioned harem he unrealistically yearned for many years, its only a vast expanses of nothingness in his eyes. No imaginary beautiful woman will please his almost-daily wet dream, instead he's only being accompanied by a single, and rather interesting, creature._

 **I SENSE SOMETHING… INTERESTING…**

 _By no mean he's accompanied by a human. Not at all, for his voice sounded like a thousand streaks of thunder, ragged with unspoken might and regal, more than enough to indicate many of its inhuman, mighty origin._

 **I COULD SENSE MALICE IN THE AIR, THICKENING LIKE A SMOKES OF A THOUSAND BURNING FOREST.**

 _The shadow solidified into a body, its scales was red like a blood-soaked ruby and thick with bundled muscles._

 **I FORESEEN SUFFERING ON THE HORIZON, AND IT COMES WITH A BLOOD-SOAKED ATMOSPHERE.**

 _Trunk-like legs spread out, slamming to the ground as it cause a miniature earthquake as it spread its mighty pairs of wings, yet his reptilian eyes clearly look somewhere else for a while, and his serpentine neck has been shaking around while his nose sniffing randomly out of no reason._

 **BRACE YOURSELF, YOUNG ONE.**

 _His eyes was gazed upon to Issei Hyoudou, carrying along his curiosity of uncertain future and his concern over the welfare of his host radiated on his reptilian eyes._

 **I SENSE A BLOODY WAR.**

 _It was a warning spewed forth from his mouth, and Ddraig's word are no lies._

 **AND IT SHALL COME LIKE A HURRICANE**


	2. Chapter 1

_Time never waits. It deliver us equally to the same end._

 _You, who wish to safeguard humanity, however impossible it may be…_

 _You will be given one chance,_

 _Go forth without falter,_

 _With your heart… and your destiny as your guide._

…

…

" _I could sense doubt lingering within your heart. Both of you…"_

 _They couldn't describe this feeling well, for it was too alien, too foreign to them. The twins could not comprehend the mixture of anxious and grateful in their heart. For too long, they has been guarding the golden gate that imprison the Nyx. For years, they has become the warden. The gate guardians responsible for one of the worst apocalyptic consequences that shall befall upon the mankind. That was the duty they sworn upon, entrusted upon to safeguard the mankind._

" _This is exactly what both of you wished for. To be with friends, family, and walking on the Earth among the livings, right?"_

 _The twins walked upon the green grasslands, seemingly trying to find the owner of the voice who asking the twins continuously. The twins looked at each other, their hand was held together as they walked on the serene meadow onto the origin of the voice. True for their unbroken bond of siblinghood, it wasn't a surprise that they, in spite of their polarized personality, will share a lot of thing in common._

 _Such as the curiosity regarding their unexpected resurrection. Or rather, the very purpose of their unexpected resurrection._

" _So tell me, children…" the voice asked once again. The twins keep walking straight into the source of the voice and they know they are close near them, and they found the very person they searched for, a woman, and their eyes met "For all the privileges that you have gain, a blessing that many of the dead had dreamed for…" The voice chimed like a soft, ringing bells like a loving mother toward her new-born infant, as her gaze were fixed on the twins standing in front of them,…_

" _Why are both of you still worried about it?"_

 _The twins remain firm on the ground which upon their stand, and a gaze of curiosity was radiated from two pairs of eyes, one whom are a steel-grey eyes belonged to Minato in contrast of the shiny brown eyes of Minako. Yet both of their eyes shows their resolute heart, and the woman could understand their disagreement of such fate, radiating an expression that demands a solid answer of their resurrection._

" _Why…" the sister spoke up, becoming the spokeswomen of the twins as they used to, "We admit that it was our wish to be with our friends, to relive the world. I don't know who exactly are you, but…", she paused for a while, "But we already make an agreement. Two soul in exchange of humanity's survival. This resurrection… I don't think this is a wise idea, not with Erebus is still around", their anxiety grew larger as the thought of a certain creature passing their mind. In return, the woman return a smile._

 _Truly, it was a smile that perfected the very image of that mysterious woman. Yet it did not shown any answer the twins seek for._

" _Everything that happens will always come with its own reason," calmly, the mysterious woman spoke as she watches the serene, blue skies above, radiating an unpredictable expression that are neither happy or sorrowful, "As much the fate prefer the way as it is, things will always changing even if we tries to prevent them. For that, a decision has to be made for the common good even with such extraordinary risk…", for a while, she paused herself as she gazed upon the twins with a hint of sorrow in her heart, "… all of whom I really want to explain to both of you, though my limited liberty has prevents me to do so"_

 _Both of the twins look unhappy with her reasoning. Clearly, they are not satisfied with her vague answer, and their face has made it clear that they demanded more answer to alleviate their dissatisfaction._

" _But why us?" It was Minato who asked the mysterious woman._

 _It was a question that she did not answer immediately. Instead, she turn her face away from the twins, and lost in her thought._

" _It was a hard decision…"_

 _The twins could only look at each other as the woman murmured to herself._

 _The woman once again look at the twins, "Making an easy decision is not a privileges many would enjoys, children. Sometimes, even how painful and unacceptable as it is, you will have to make a hard decision someday, and I believe that both of you understand what I had been talking for"_

 _There was a truth in her words after all, and the twins will not deny them. They are not a stranger in regard in making hard choices. They did once torn apart by the choices between living with their precious friend until the end of the world or to sacrifice themselves to save them. And it was a choices they will never regretted for._

 _Still, it did not provide the answer they seek for._

" _You do realize that you still didn't telling us everything we wanted, right?"_

 _The woman could only smile in return of reprimanded by the sister._

" _Like I just said, I don't have any liberty to tell everything…", she walked straight toward the twins, and her hand promptly patting the head of Minako as she look upon the twins, "I believe that both of you need to find all of the thing you seek for. Time will eventually decide when you find those answer, as it always did…"_

 _She leans close to the twins, her lips right close with their ears._

" _Good luck"_

* * *

 **AU Crossover of Persona 3 and Highschool DXD**

 **The Resurrected Destiny**

 **CHAPTER ONE:** Brave New World

* * *

Slowly, a girl named Minako opened her eyes. It was a nostalgic, comfortable feeling of her bed and pillow that greeted them as she waking up in the dormitory room shining lit by the rising sun from the windows. The lyrical chirping sound could be heard from the windows as a pair of birds seemingly celebrated the beautiful morning through their song. Minako looked to her left and right, and one she could saw is her brother already waking up first, his gloomy, dark blue sheeted bed separated by only five steps of hers, contrasted by her bright, cheery pink bed, were empty. There was nobody around her in her room, other than her brother sitting on his chair near the window, with his mind lost in the view of the outside world along with a mug of coffee in his hand.

Minako could only stretch her body, as per usual every time she's woke up every morning. Still, she can't help herself but to feel odd of her renewed life, and she completely sure that her brother did feel the same as hers. "A dream, huh…" she spoke slowly as her thought lost within her mind. Truly, this is what she asked for. A second chances for every single aspect she couldn't enjoy in this world. Still, her heart has been screaming the day one that everything seems off around her. It was such this kind of time that tends to brought confusion in her mind.

Perhaps everything might went clear if she pinch her cheek for a while.

And she did, as hard as she could.

No.

It's still the same. Even if she headbang herself to the wall, the result might still the same.

"Good morning, Minako…" she could hear her brother greeted her. Looking at her brother, she couldn't help herself to contain her small laughter spewed from her lips. It wasn't really her fault, though. Sure, her brother has did that in almost daily basis, but it was the first time he smiled when he do so, not in his usual stoic, apathetic expressions like he used to. It did remind her of a certain friend, though. Of course, if her brother are willing enough to swipe his back backward, his face will look exactly like…

… like Ryoji.

"Minako, are you okay?"

The voice of her concerned brother, who has been watching her while his back leaned on the wall right next to her, promptly wake her up from her dream. Shaking of her feeling, she only make a simple nod. "It's nothing…", she claimed, although the sorrow of being unable with her love even with her resurrection. While her brother's attention were fixed on her sister, she simply turned around to her wardrobe. In front of dozens of her clothing, she tries to curb her sorrow as she tries to hide them from her brother. She couldn't afford to make her brother, and the closest blood-related family she could have to be worried about her. She couldn't afford to, not with him been watching over her ever since the death of their parents.

"You lied…"

But still, her brother is wise enough to know something was odd.

"My eyes is still good enough see those tears on your eyes, Minako."

She touch her cheek by her hand, and by her sense of touch, she realized that he's telling the truth. Still, with her hands wiping off the tiny bits of her eyes, she's only pretends in front of her brother and, unsuccessfully, fooling her brother.

Sighed, Minato only concedes in his defeat.

"Well, maybe I just have to assume that you will say 'no' anyway"

The whole room fell into a complete silence. Both of them did not speak a word, not even looking at each other. Minato could only standing at his place, his back remains leaned on the wall, while Minako silently changes her cloth away from the sight of her brother, both has been lost in their own thought and both of them did not sure what are their twin sibling thinking of.

This is not the way it should be. And both of them realized that.

This is the time where they should be together, talking and making jokes with each other. She still remember clearly back then when every single morning, she will be the one who wake her brother up, cheering up the whole room with her talks and jokes while her brother silently doing hi errands, knowing full well that he was listening attentively in spite of his apparent 'I don't care' attitude.

"Hey, Minato?"

"Yes?"

If she's going to think about it, this might arguably make the first time they talked with each other.

"We aren't talking much with each other lately, right?"

As she expected, Minato didn't bother to answer her questions. But even he realized it wasn't because he doesn't care like he used to. It just that he doesn't know how to reply them. He just… can't. But for all his silence, his heart can't deny that there are some truth in her words.

"Aren't you fell happy for return back? With all our friend next to us?"

Him, being happy to return back to this world, returning home to his friends along with her sister? Obviously he was happy with such unexpected fate. The memory when they are still at the Abyss of Time are still fresh in his mind, when he's regretting all the wasted life he had in his life, when he yearned for at least a moment to be together with the people they cared for in their life. That moment, when they were alone, together, praying with all their strength for another chances that they thought to be impossible to reach.

Now they got everything they wanted for. They should be happy for it, right?

A clap was heard from the distance, as his sister's eyes were turned toward him, immediately pretending like nothing ever happened, "Oh, what a silly girl I am. Of course you're happy with it. You see, worrying about this simple waste of time anyway," with all due sudden she turned into the happiest girl in the world, surprising even the heartless-looking Minato. Yet even her brightest smile he ever saw from his sister look fake in his eyes, and he was no mean a fool in realizing her forced smile. "So,… why not if we have some breakfast together? Come on, please…"

In his smile, he could only shake his head in response of his sister's childish pleads. Again, how should he'll be surprised with that. She always been the first to smile, even in the midst of despair, "You do realized you haven't bathing yet, right?"

"You're still being bad in taking someone else's offer, do you?"

Her hands reaching his hand, and their palm was held together, bringing both out of their room into the hallways illuminated by the morning shines. Guided by the cheerful Minako, her laughter and their footsteps echoed across the dormitory harmoniously along with the chirping birds like a well-written song. And finally, they arrived to their destination, and the first thing that they saw at the dining hall is their friends, all of whom occupying the dining halls.

"Ah, Minako. You look very happy today,", it was Akihiko amongst the group who greeted the twins, "Is there something good happening?"

She nods.

"I see… since everyone is here, why not if we having breakfast together?"

No one realized of the tears on Minako as she hear the offer. No one except her brother.

For the most of us, eating together is a simple thing. But for the Arisato's, who had been longing for such moment in their life, it was truly the best thing they ever hear in their life.

After all, this was the first since their resurrection.

* * *

" _It's been like forever since I had this quiet moments…"_

For such a nice café in the middle of the ever hectic Iwatodai, it was surprisingly quiet and relatively isolated this café can be. It was something that Minato love most, as he sitting along with his twin sister and Mitsuru, while gladly sipping his drink in his enjoyment of such serene atmospheres. Truly, if there something among the millions that he failed to appreciate in his previous life, it would that he's failed in appreciating this moment in his life.

To think… that it has been two weeks since that day…

He still remember clearly that day, when he and his sister being resurrected and returned back into this world amongst the living. He could sworn that it has been decades, perhaps centuries under their servitude as the Nyx's jailor, and the fact that they only dead for a mere week are truly a surprise for those twins. Even if he's already lost the count of time during their duty, that absurdly short time of death were almost unbelievable for the twin's standard. It might be good thing actually when their companions decide to delay their burial day, preferring the post-mortem procedures instead. Lest they didn't have to suffer the prospect of being cremated into dust and buried forever, right?

Still, there's none could be a relief for their companions other than a miracles occurred right in front of them.

If there's one thing they remember most shortly after their resurrection, it would be the priceless look on their companions. They still remember when Mitsuru and Akihiko trying to cover their tears by wiping them in amidst of their cool smile welcoming their return. Junpei, for all his typical goofy and carefree demeanour, was struck dumb by the sudden revelation, though he's do equally relieved like the rest of their companions. Fuuka has completely burst out of tears, that's for sure, and Amada, for all his secret crush towards Minako, unsurprisingly went into embrace with his twin sister, crying out loud while asking her not to leave him alone again.

But none could beat Yukari and Aegis in that matter, though. Since their first day of their return, they slowly realized that Yukari had been increasingly closer toward the siblings,… or clingy, depending on the interpretations. Aegis, for her ever concern over the siblings, has make her habit of breaking into their room in order to watch over them in an alarmingly increasing tendencies. And it makes things even more complicated when Minako herself doesn't even care about it. She's even welcomes them. It even doesn't helping him with all her teasing directed toward him for being a Casanova,…

Again, it wasn't something that can be blamed after all. It was Yukari and Aegis who are most affected by their short death in the first place.

Then, the realization hit his mind.

If he could gather all the previous lessons and experience in his life and learnt on them, it would be that everything will never happens in the way they never expect, for it always happens in the way it should. As much they detest the fact that they need to be separated from their precious companions, that sacrifice was necessary for the sake of preventing Erebus from reaching Nyx, thus guaranteed mankind's survival. Their resurrection was an issue that has confuse him to the very end. How could the world remain intact as it is even with them no longer being the guardians of Nyx's prison. How could they be here, while that accursed Erebus waiting for such opportunity to arise in order ensure the end of humanity.

For an entire week, in their façade of smiles and happiness, their heart has been plagued with fear. A fear of untold destruction that may come in mere minutes, hours or day, for the Erebus will make no delay for its lust of mankind's death

For an entire week since their 'return', they had been expecting an apocalypse.

Yet as times passes, a realization has again hit their minds

It never happens.

But still,…

"Minato?" he promptly awaken from his thought, and he could saw Mitsuru looking at him with slight concern of his unusual attitude, "Is there anything wrong?"

His response was made as simple as it gets. There was no need to drag Mitsuru long in his troubles, after all.

"No!"

"Come on, Minato", his bubbly sister interrupts in her mischievous smiles, watching her brother in her dramatic, mock disappointment, "You should try to listen more when talking with other girls, you know. I can't afford having you losing your lovely 'Casanova' titles if all your girlfriends ended up breaking up with you"

Please, Minako. Not this again…

"Not funny, Minako", he massaged his temples. Truly, those usual jokes of her tends to leave a lot of trouble for him. Yes, there are girls who had attracted toward him since his first day at Gekkoukan in which their names he would not mention, but seriously, did she need remind him about it all the time, "Not funny", he immediately turn his attention toward Mitsuru, "Anyway, I think there's something really important that you are trying to tell us, right? I mean…", he paused for a while, "… you could just tell everyone instead of bringing us all the way into this place"

She merely retains her calm demeanour in response of his reasoning, yet the twins knew that there is the truth underlying her face.

"You got some problem, do you?"

The blue haired boy's guess did hit its mark, and Mitsuru silently confirms it.

To rethink about it again, the twins do realized some… odd things going around.

And Mitsuru was among one of them.

At first, they were only assuming that, like their other companions, were happy with their return from their short death. That she, while it did not reaches extend like Yukari and Aegis did, has some slight changes in her behaviour since that day. But as time passes, they slowly realized that their assumption were wrong. It was depression instead of relieved that shown on her face, in spite of her attempt to hid them. Day by day, it was clear of her mounting stress, burdening their leader every single day. Every night, they saw Mitsuru, sitting in at the couch, accompanied with files and papers with the contents unknown by everyone else in the dorm.

"How do you know?"

In her concern, his sister answered "Everyone can see it", true of what she said, they are not the only people who realized of her changes in attitude. Mitsuru truly did not realized of the Junpei and Akihiko who silently watches her in their concern of her problem, neither of Ken and Yukari's constant barrage of questions toward their leader, "If you really in trouble, you just have to tell us. We'll keep it secret, I promise"

It was indeed a good first step to dig up her problem. Sure, if Minako going to be honest, her attempt might never come into fruition. It took her too long until she decided to reveal the truth about Shadows, and Mitsuru wants it, she can just simply keep it secret and bear it by her own – No, Mitsuru probably will. She will tell them. She wouldn't have to come all along her just to hang around while she can just do that at the dorm, Minako thought to herself. She can't afford to think negatively, and she is sure that her friend will spill out everything.

Still, Mitsuru refuse to talk.

As she simply hand over a certain file to the twins.

"I think both of you might want to read this"

The files itself wasn't really overstuffed with papers within it, but the contents itself was particularly immense either. Some were filled with reports of countless words, entailing the mysteries that none of the normal people could comprehend. Some of them were filled with charts and statistics, detailing the more of such mysteries in form of alarmingly increasing tendencies. Among of them do contains random maps, but only those who care the details will realized that, like the statistics and articles they looked earlier, it shown greater pictures of the mysterious occurrence it told.

Reports of suicides, mass killing and people seemingly lost their mind, all packed within a file.

"What is this thing?"

Mitsuru clearly hesitant to answering his question, and it was clear within his eyes as he held the papers, taking few glances upon it as he waited for his leader to speak up.

She's already come as far into this place for this moment, after all.

…

"… Shadows"

The twins completely went silent, and their lips were frozen shut, seemingly unable to speak further more. Indeed, the fact that their enemies, and the one who, after sacrificing all their times, efforts and even literally their life, that they had been trying to eradicate for all this time has make their return. It was indeed a mistakes to underestimate them, something that they done once when they being tricked to eliminate the twelve Arcana in their naïve hope to end the threat once and for all, a mistakes that eventually led to the suffering they endured during their battle against the Death itself.

But it wasn't the only thing that the Arisato's worried about. No, their concern are far bigger than the past mistakes they ever done.

It was failure that scares them.

The images of their previous death was vivid in their mind as it was like everything just happened yesterday. How they were come too close in failing as humanity, in their ignorance, unknowingly relied upon them for their survival. The Sealing of the golden gate was indeed the greatest gamble of the lifetime, for it delicate, complicated method had threatens to destroy everything that they had fought for, had they been too late, too early nor too prone in making even one small mistakes. But it worked, even with Erebus trying to reap all the chances in their weakest moment, for the gate has been finally sealed by the lock made by the crucified statues of a twin.

And for that, the collective humanity's survival is secured. Once the gate was locked, it will never be breached even with the most powerful strike upon the mighty prison, as promised by millions of souls and the Personas who watched the events with their hope placed upon their shoulders.

As he reminded upon that epic battle, Minato Arisato thought upon himself.

Did they failed?

Is that the reason why they being resurrected into this world in the first place? If that so, had something wrong happened when the twins guarding the door vigilantly from the death itself? What kind of mistakes that has been done while they have been silently watches over Nyx?

"I—I'll thought…" his sister were almost left speechless as she inspecting the contents of that certain files, "… that everything is over. They shouldn't be around any longer, right?". Like himself, he's also sceptical with such revelation, but he also can't dismiss such news, especially after considering all of his past experience. "Come on, Mitsuru-senpai, please tell me this isn't some late April's Fool joke"

He's only chuckled slightly as she feigning her joking tone, while their leader answered in the simplest manner it could be.

"No."

His sister didn't even try to hide her sigh of defeat.

Still, it did not solve the reasoning of their leader's decisions to keep all of this important matter as secret that she held by her own. It wasn't like they trying to dig every secret their leader have. No, usually she will be spitting out everything as soon she caught up the wind to everyone. True, she has hr own secret, just like everyone and themselves. He and his sister did not tell her or anyone about their ordeals of being the Great Seal.

But for all of her secretive manner, Mitsuru is a friend known for preferring to solve everything sooner rather than later. She wouldn't spill out everything of her grandfather's mistakes that led to the Shadow's outbreak along with the involvement of Yukari's father in that particular blunder, had she (and her late father) decide it was too important to be kept secret for too long.

All of this unexpected Shadow activities… it wasn't her fault to begin with. She shouldn't have to bear any guilt for it.

"I thought that everything has already ended," their leader spoke in somewhat lower tone than usual. "That we don't have to endure everything all over again. Dark Hour, those damned Tartarus…", she stopped for a while, as she took a breath before continue in amidst of her guilt, "You can imagine my surprise when I get caught of this news last week. I think that this might be a good start if I tell all of this to both of you first", she calmly explain herself to the twins, with the clear hint of trust placed upon the siblings.

The twins once again inspecting the contents of the files.

All of this wasn't right at all. It shouldn't be happened in the first place. Too many human was dead as they saw it, and it becomes alarmingly intense as they looked on one paper and another.

"This matter is serious, Mitsuru-senpai! I think we should tell everyone—"

"NO!"

They even more surprised for her rejecting such suggestion. Usually she will be the one who agreed with such ideas, especially when in the dire need of more manpower for such large scale threat.

"I-I mean…" Mitsuru was left speechless for a while, as she trying to explain her reason to the twins, "We can't just simply drag them into this matter. Right now, I believe we should try to investigate this matter further and confirm it before we tell them everything. So, what about just three of us head to the town for the sake of—"

"Senpai?"

Mitsuru was startled as Minato watches her in his piercing, emotionless gaze, "Yes?"

"We both know you're hiding something," his lips cracked into his rare, honest smile, "You don't have to bear that burden. We're both here, senpai. You just have to tell us and if you want to, we will not tell anyone about it. Deal?"

The twins almost smirked. It was truly ironic, indeed. Them, of all people, persuading their friends to spill out her feeling while they also held some secrets of their own. Even when their life was getting shorter day by day as they waiting for the long-waited moment to be the protectors of humanity from the Apocalypse itself, even with their friend being left unaware of their past struggles against the Shadows, they silently waited, with none but Aegis who also unaware of their sacrifice to support them in their self-imposed isolation for the fate they already chose. And even after their return, that particular secrets remains as a secret, as they believe that they shouldn't be worried about their exploits.

"No, it wasn't like that I hide something in the first place!" claim Mitsuru, with a hit of blush in her cheeks. It was understandable though, given that he rarely shown his precious smile, "Okay, I admit. I do have some secret. But I've already told you about them earlier, right?"

Minako mischievously and unhelpfully grinned as she observed their leader's reaction.

"But…" her expression suddenly changes, notable enough for both of them to realized it, "You see, Akihiko and I has graduated from high school, you guys still have another year at high school, and don't forget about Ken as well," she paused for a while, "I was kind of relieved when Aegis told me that all of those Shadow thing is no longer a threat, and back when you wake up from you coma, I thought that everything is over, that we don't have to worry about all of those thing anymore".

The twins smirked slightly when the word 'coma' was mentioned. The reaction the doctors put was truly priceless at that time. "That's why I decided that this time, I should keep this thing away from them. They deserve some… let's just say some rest for a while. Hopefully that this thing will not end up being a huge mess, that's all"

The Arisato's couldn't help themselves but smiled upon hearing her word. There sre the reason why she become their leader after all.

"We're in."

"What?" Mitsuru was taken surprised by the Minako's offering.

"I thought that we are going to investigate something, senpai. I just thinking about jumping into the fray, that's all"

She doesn't even try to hide her gratitude on her face, "Thank you, both of you. Well, I think I should pay the bills right now."

Mitsuru immediately went to the counter, leaving behind the twins on their seat. Truly, she was grateful that her brother managed to make her spill out about everything.

Speaking about Minato…

"Hey, Mina-cchi," her mischievous smile grows even larger, "I don't know you're such a flirt, hmm"

"Not helping, Minako." In his exasperation, Minako merely smile after such tease, "Not helping…"

* * *

They never recognize this alley, in spite of their relative knowledge in regard of all streets and roads in Iwatodai that has become their home, all thanks for their extensive exploration when the Dark Hour is still existed. Of course, even if they knew this alley, the siblings wouldn't be foolish enough to use them as their shortcut either. Between being a perfect have for the undesirable delinquents and scums as well the lack of lighting even in the middle of day, let alone in the late night like this, even the least sane people will not going to pass through these alleyways without risking being mugged by some thugs infesting these place.

Fortunately, none of them is present in this particular area. Strange as it were, it is still a relief for Minako knowing that her fear is nothing more but an illusion. They couldn't afford being disturbed by some scums right now, not when they investigating for possible clues of Shadow. Only both of them present in this area, with their hand holding a newly-invented tracking device specifically to detect any trace of Shadows activity while the other holding their duffel bags containing their weapons, though they were still need to be on guard. Even if they are alone right now, they still can't afford some muggers around them after all.

In spite of all of that, she sighed.

There is some drawback of being alone with her brother in this silent alleyway. Hours in such quite tedious investigation can be very, very boring indeed.

"Too quiet…" her brother muttered as his eyes lazily scanning the area. It been hours since they literally scouring half of the town, and it can't be helped that their hours of no result has made them tired over time. Minako herself has sitting at the ground, letting herself surrendering to her fatigue after hours of endless walk.

"Stand up, Minako. We need to move"

It wasn't a surprise for Minako whined in exasperation, yet she did it anyway, whether she liked it or not.

Still, this place did bring some vibes of strangeness. She couldn't help but realising all the odd things in this alleyway. There was something fundamentally wrong about this place, these alleyway, it made her skin crawl till no end.

"Hey, Mina-cchi" she called upon her brother, "Don't you think this place is a bit creepy for you?"

"Don't know"

"Don't you feel weird why these Shadow suddenly popped out of nowhere? I mean…" she paused for a while, as the memories of the past flooded into her mind, "…we already beat them, and those Dark Hour should be no longer here. I do trust Mitsuru-senpai, but all of these sounds weird for me. Any idea?"

"Don't know"

Unsurprisingly, her face immediately shown its disappointment a bit of annoyed, really, he's very uncooperative as usual.

Perhaps some change of tactic might worked, she thought in her mischievous façade.

"Which girl do you prefers? Yukari, Mitsuru, or perhaps Aegis?"

His steps abruptly stopped, and one could see the satisfaction on her face after receiving his attention, "Minako…" in his exasperated sigh, his eyes were turned upon her sister, "That has nothing to do with the one we are doing right now"

"Precisely. But you should try to pay attention as well. And…" her fingers immediately pinched both of his cheeks. In her smiles, she's half-heartedly struggled in forcing him to smile. "Can you please don't act gloomy all the time. You look better when smiling like this?"

He's merely shake his head.. Sometimes he's can't even understand how could his sister can be this cheerful and energetic all the time, even in the most serious time like this.

In many way, it was a mystery for him, though at the same time he's glad for having her being cheerful all the time. In contrast of his lack of expression, he's always find her filled with smiles and happiness whenever he goes. It was that smile that remain stuck on her face even during the darkest hour, when hopelessness and despairs endlessly filled the atmosphere. Sometimes, he did glad for having her on his side all along. Had she wasn't on his side, he's probably will lose any semblance of will to endure his life, and that smile has repeatedly remind him to hold on for her sake.

Suddenly a memory surged into his mind.

He's didn't know why that particular memory crosses his mind. It was that particular morning – specifically, this morning – when he saw his sister whom just waking up from her sleep. In his surprise, he expected her to greet him in smile, not with a face succumbed with solemnness, acting all weird while asking weird thing out of no reason. But still,…

Maybe he's just putting too much thought about it. He can asked her about it later anyway.

Strange, what kind of odd feeling he had right now.

He had a sinking feeling that thing getting even stranger around him. His sixth sense suddenly urges him to explore further, and the atmosphere around him somewhat become even stranger him as well. He know that there's something wrong in front of him, and…

He smell something.

His steps abruptly ends in amidst of the collections of abandoned buildings surrounding the twins, in which his sister soon follows. Damn, this place has truly creep the twins till no ends, what with its absolute darkness in spite of the full moonlight shines upon the night. He's probably been thinking too much about that mysterious smell, but still his instinct persist otherwise. He let the air intrudes his nostrils, inhaling it, and myriad of scents flooded within, and his body trembles.

"Is this… blood?"

He's truly wishes he was mistaken, yet its stenches suffocates him even more as the twins marches closer toward the largest abandoned building. The twins exchanges gazes, and he knows by a heartbeat that his sister do feel the same thing as him. His sister quickly held his arm and its grip become tighter every second, as their eyes were fixed on a certain abandoned building, expecting the worst possible scenarios to happen.

"Grab the weapon."

He wrapped his hesitant hand around the handle of the door, with the sword and naginata has long been grabbed out from the duffel bag as its respective owners wield it vigilantly. Their instinct has repeatedly screamed for the warning existed beyond the other sides of the door, as if for some reason, a great danger was lurking within the building. Grimacing inwardly, he jerked the door open, ignoring all their screaming instinct to turn away. With only flashlight as their guide, they braved themselves to explore deeper into an unknown building, as their steps marched upon the near-absolute darkness…

… and suddenly they step upon something.

They realized the odd circumstances around them. The stenches has become even too intense to be ignored. The tracker meant to detect Shadow somewhat acts crazy with it sudden buzzing noises, and for a few seconds, they finally decide to direct the light into the floor, right into the odd liquid right under their shoes, hoping for the worst to be nothing but a dream.

Oh, how wrong they are.

Blood.

So much blood on the floor, staining the rotten wooden floor with its crimson stenches.

A flash of lightning was visible right on the window next to them, shining upon the room for the slight moment of grimness present within the room. In a second, everything was visible in their eyes. Bodies of the dead filled the room in every corners as they could cover. Its range of victim are truly diverse and indiscriminate, from the unfortunate children, the commoners to the socially undesired. Flashlights shines upon the room as they inspecting the grim view upon them. In their eyes, equality has been shown in the darkest manner possible. Their death was done in the most gruesome manner possible, albeit in the different ways. Some was impaled and stabbed mercilessly, some were torn apart into pieces, and there's no shortage of people having their organs ripped away from the body.

Cruel. All of this was too gruesome—

"Take cover!"

A mysterious ball of flames suddenly appeared out of nowhere, flying straight toward the twins in an extreme velocity. And it took no delay for Minako for her to pushes her brother to the nearest cover in a second she spotted them. They know that someone, or something, watches them, as footsteps can be heard from the distance. A figure can be seen not far from where they hide. A woman, as they saw her at the first glance, yet could spot some oddities that should not define human. A pair of bat-like wing spread upon in its fullest, wretched glory, unnatural shines of black and crimson on her eyes slightly covered by light bangs was evident in their eyes, as it wear a set of clothing that absolutely should not be count as legal for all its scandalous features.

The figure in form of a Devil gathers flames as grows larger by second, and her wicked smiles was directed toward the twins, seemingly welcoming their arrival.

"Come, my little lambs!" was all she said.

The strike was too fast, too swift, that even in their highest state of awareness itself only allow them to just barely dodge. Flames rammed their way upon the twins, and almost hitting them had they did not evade and run in time. In their desperation, the twins are forced to run in amidst of bodies scattered across the room, with nose barely covered to prevent more of the suffocating tinges of blood entering their nostrils. Yet in their instinct-guided panic, they failed to find their way out from the accursed 12-storey building, with their entrance door beyond their reach and the windows are simply too high for an escapes.

And that force them to hide once more, ignoring all the dead lying around them.

"Come, human. Come to your lovely shepherd." The Devils seemingly pleading in her mocking tone, "Come to me for your slaughter, just like the offering to the gods"

"Why are you doing this?" Minako gasped out from the spot where she lay. "This people are innocent. They shouldn't be treated like a toys that you can hurt as you wish."

"Why not?" the woman's face was stretched into a leer, "It is because your blood are necessary for the end of all these misery we knew as the world we live. Besides, it isn't like that these people wanted to live in the first place, what with their despair and sadness in their mind. I think they are more fitting as my sacrificial lambs rather than living in this wretched world, right?" her steps slowly approaching the twins, "You know, why did I have to chase both of you by my own while I have my own _minions_ to handle all these tedious stuff"

He grunted as he watches the figure from where he lays. Carefully, his eyes watches over from the edges of his hiding spot, he realized what she meant of the minions she spoke of, or rather, the one the twins had _searched_ for.

Shadows.

And it comes in myriads of form, as it racing toward their hunt in droves.

Realizing the dangers around them, the twins eventually mount their resistance as they made their way to their escape. The sword and naginata was swung upon every Shadow they come across, disintegrating the Shadows one by one as the Shadow-forged blade sliced upon their flesh. Momentum are gained by each flame the Devil strike upon the twins, allowing them to evade, while barely, from every scorching flames barraging the twins akin of an artillery, exasperating the female Devil even more.

They are not going to die right now, not at this moment.

And suddenly a realization hit their mind.

It was simply impossible to happen. Upon their eyes is a legion of Shadows marching upon the twins, whom appears every time the Dark Hour descent upon the midnight, killing every single living being that are not transmogrified who wander upon these darkest moments. Still, the midnight is stillnot arrived, but most importantly, there are _no_ Dark Hour upon them. There are no such distortion around them, where it's grim, greenish sky and its menacing moonlight shines upon them. They just simply _doesn't exist!_

This is a dream, right? They're just dreaming, do they?

"Come, let the Nyx take you soul as her supper. Let the personification of Death wholeheartedly accepts your soul."

Every single of its word are clearly heard by the twins struggling nearby as they listing to her ranting attentively.

"I can hear her screaming for the end of everything. She demands the end of the world, and the end of all life. And this sacrifice shall be its gift upon her as the blood spilled upon the floor", her chanting resonates upon the room and increasingly louder by the time. "For her decree was divine. Her words are absolute, for none shall be able to resist them, not even the mightiest of all living beings"

They listened attentively of every word she spoke of, in amidst of the Shadows striking upon them.

"And none shall be able to halt the Apocalypse"

And she finally finishes her word.

"Not even the _Great Seal!_ "

And simultaneously, the clanking sound of falling naginata was heard. Minako's mouth was wide agape, and the twins was struck into surprise.

They still remember the day when the deal was made. _Two soul in exchange of humanity's survival,_ as they promised upon. It was the deal that they had been prepared for a long time. It was a deal made after they had been sacrificing the life they held dear, and the deal was made by only the knowledge among them and them alone. None shall know that the deal has been made, for a promise are made so the deal was kept as secret, even from their friends they care most.

"No, this is not true…" Minako muttered to herself, as her brother held her from falling. "You lied, do you?"

"Ah, what's happen" the malevolent Devil spoke up, "Ready to give up?"

By the time they picked up their weapons, all was too late for the twins. The Shadow has surrounds them, and the Devil is seemingly prepared for the kill. Yet in amidst of their hopelessness, they still unwilling to give up, as the blade was pointed upon the enemies, while preparing for a fight knowing of its bleak chances of victory.

The Devil has been dictating them to die. And they _hate_ being dictated around.

 _Summon us…_

The whispers of many intrudes their ears and mind.

 _Summon us…_

The twins watched over each other, and their grin was visible in their face. How foolish they are, they thought to themselves. They had been holding _that power_ , and it being bestowed upon them. Oh, how forgetful they are. How could they forget such vital matter at this time.

"What are you laughing, human?"

It was that time her fate was sealed, as the pair took out the gun from its holster.

"Do you think some mere gun could kill me and my minions?"

The holder of Wild Card did not answer, as they hold their gun in their hand…

…and to the Devil's surprise, they pointing them to their head.

"Per…so…na!"

And the twins pull its trigger.

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

* * *

 **And finally, Chapter One has ended. A cliffhanger, yes, but this story has just started, so please don't kill me yet.**

 **Firstly, leave a review if you guys have some times to spare. I am a university student pursuing Architecture courses (as well a goddamn anime and games otaku and a Spec-Ops wannabe) and I do have problem adjusting time for work and leisure. It is surprisingly fun knowing that people still hoping for another crossover on these section, what with the sudden surge of attention on these story.**

 **Frankly speaking, I am a hardcore fan of Persona games, though I play Persona 3 through someone else's PSP but it is still challenging games for me. About Highschool DXD… to be honest right here, I am not really familiar with it, although currently I've almost finished Season 2. My range of anime are mostly pure action, thriller, mecha and so on, like Gundam, Psycho Pass or Tokyo Ghoul, but ecchi… not so much. Had my Malaysian Chinese friend didn't recommend these story so much, I might never even bothers to read it. And he was right. Unlike the other clique harem/ecchi story, this series has surprisingly solid and interesting plotlines, although I still need to skip some shameless scenes for my own sake…**

… **yes, call me a jerkass, you ecchi hardcore fan. I'm a Malaysian, a Muslim to be frank, and these kind of mindset has already drilled on my mind since I've born. Even IF I have some interest on watching an ecchi series, I've still need to worry about my parents shutting down my laptop, after all.**

 **Back to the main point, I never had any idea to start such crossover in the first place, and I'm still struggling to continue my previous (and currently on hiatus) fan fictions when I found the crossover we all know as A Demon Among Devils, and at that moment I had some idea. So far, the crossover involving both Male and Female Protagonist are almost non-existent, which has become the reason that drives me to make these story. Given that the idea are pouring in like a flood, I've decided to continue these story. I've always been wondering how if two Arisato's interacting with each other and frankly, I really hope Atlus make a game involving both of them. We all love Makoto Yuuki, but at least for some hardcore Persona fan, his twin sister still deserve more love, you know.**

 **And no spoiler for the next chapter. I know, you people want that certain adorable pervert and his lovely harem to show up, but spoiling this story right on its infancy is not what I've prefer to do right now.**

 **Stormhands One out.**

 **P/S: I am really sorry if my English or the plot aren't satisfactory for your standard. You know, Malaysians mistakes…**


	3. Chapter 2

_P/S: I'm not dead yet. Just having a hell lot of assignment, though. Remind me again if there's any mistakes here and there. And to compensate my long absence, here's your 10K word of chapter._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Merinnae jumped out of the abandoned apartment, in spite being ten floor above the ground, barely avoiding the attacks from the mysterious pair of human and a pair of mysterious beings that somehow appeared out of nowhere and controlled by the twins she met earlier. As soon as her body reaches the ground, she regained her footing and took a good look on her badly injured body. She was able to see her torn bat-like wings and feel a few drip of water touching her wounds, stimulating an excruciating pain as the cloudy dark skies seemingly indicates the incoming rain.

The Shadows, unknown supernatural entities supposedly being the very manifestations of humanity's dark thought itself, surrounds her as they shield the female Devil as commanded. It took the woman countless time of long, yet fruitful research, along with countless sacrifices to summon such beings to be the slaves under her bidding.

Yet it only took a moment for all her effort to crumble apart like dust.

"Damn it! I did not come this far just to be beaten by some human." The Devil mumbled to herself, as she barely able to walk away from the building, followed by her loyal Shadows. She then held the nearby Shadow in form of a greyish dark lion encased by chains as her crutch, pain seemingly stung her till no end as she tries to escape from the other _beings._ She could hear the Shadow growls in its defence, sensing the incoming danger. She knows why it acts that way, and she could sense overwhelming power that has long become the sources of fear of her kind. "I am not going to die today! Not today…"

Through her heightened sense of hearing, she knows that the twins are chasing her, with the footsteps of their increasingly louder. She no longer willing to risk herself to add those twin on her kill counts, fearing of what will approach her behind the footsteps that trying to close the increasingly narrowing gap with each other. She didn't prepared for all of these madness. She was here to gather as much human sacrifice for a _certain entity_ , Nyx if she recall herself of her past research, not for a battle against superior beings that she know she couldn't won. She was here armed with blades and torture gears meant for human, certainly it wasn't enough for the fight that could very well ending her miserable, pitiful existence.

Yet as much she want to run as far as she wants to, in spite of her bleeding legs and torn wings, her pain ultimately force her to fell to the ground. In her despair, tears slowly formed in her eyes. She has been gone too far, and too much for the deed she has done. Slowly, she held her locket as her eyes is fixed upon the pictures within it. A simple picture of her and her lovely human husband, and nothing more. Yet it was truly invaluable for her, so much that it has driven her to commit something that she never done before.

"I'm so sorry, hubby…"

The Shadows were now on its defensive position, protecting its master as they growl upon the incoming enemies. And to make matters even worse, the small army of Shadows she had summoned has been reduced into a few dozen left for the fight, and after considering all the possibility in her mind, it wasn't enough for her. It _never_ been enough for her, especially for the fight against two mighty beings that could very well spell doom not to her, but also her own kind by its combined prowess.

"I won't repeat this again" the girl asked as the twins walk closer to the said Devil, distracting her from her pain. Their vigilant stance coupled with their respective weapons in her hand, in spite of their powerful summoning ability, indicating them of their wariness as they remain on guard in their approach. "How do you able to summon these monsters?"

She only spit toward the twins. "I have nothing to say to a bunch of weaklings like you".

It's truly ironic indeed, considering of all her history of her life. She never had any problem with the humans to begin with. In fact, she's even fell in love with one of them, and her late husband willingly accepting her origin and her sadistic attitude under the name of love. Yet in the end, it was the human she direct her rampage upon, killing as much as these people for the sake of one dead human.

He will never accept this, and she realized wholeheartedly in her heart. Still, this is all for his sake, right?

"Very well…"

In conjuncture of the boy's emotionless word, the twins nodded toward each other. The gun were pulled from the holster, and the devil fully realize the result of their action. They just shown the consequences for challenging them, and it will be repeated for another time.

She pulled the trigger. A familiar sensation of power emanating from within, begging for a way out and a release as the sound of breaking glass resonated in the air. Minako simply let the feeling flow over her, like it always should, as she smiled upon the arrival of his Persona.

And the devil realized that this is even worse than the one she fought before.

 **What Do We Have Here.**

Instantaneously a figure the twin familiar with appeared on her behest, marked by its beautiful voices that resonating like a thousand streaks of thunder, driving the Devil into the shivering fear in spite of the beauty of his voice. And the beautiful voice itself was harmoniously mixed with its outmost might that, for a very solid reason, befitting its standing.

 **A Wicked Witch, Trying To Bring Doom To Us All By Sacrificing Many By Her Hand**

The shadow eventually shows its true form in its mightiest regal, solidified into a figure akin of a doll or a string puppet, yet ornately beautiful, a result of his legacy of being amongst the master of song known to man and gods of old.

 **I Still Remember When I Ventured The Realm of The Dead, Tormenting Myself While I Guide My Loved One Into The World of Living, Only To Be Failed By My Own Naïve Mistakes.**

He standing there, a mechanical like man with the unparalleled, if not uniquely feminine, with a long auburn hair and a feminine golden and silver frames hovering above her, along with the heart-shaped harp carried in his back in reflection of his legend in the past

 **How Easily You Cast Their Life Away, As If Their Soul Was Yours To Be Taking.**

It was clear that the entity isn't fond of the sin inflicted upon the long-dead sacrifices of hers. She never had any knowledge of his struggle, his pain, his suffering, in his journey deep within the Hades' domain just to bring his beloved consort to life, and how hard it is to make it a reality only to be failed by a simple mistakes out of his anxiety to understand his anger upon her act. Yet here, he saw the Devil simply took someone's life on her whim, as if their life had no value.

 **Oh Well, It's Not Like That Your Kind Can Be Reasoned With In The First Place.**

And such anger are clearly reflected upon his wrath as the entity prepares his first strike, prompting her to run for her own life.

 **Should We Leave My Strings To Do The Talking, Then?**

She simply ignore the entity, unwilling to look behind, leaving behind the some of her few remaining Shadows to be helplessly eradicated by the said figure. Perhaps running might solve all her troubles, she thought. In her hope, she sincerely wished that the pursuers give up on her. Even with her blood unstained by anything but her purely Devil heritage, giving her better edge against most of the known mortal, she knew too well that she could never had any chances to face such celestial beings.

Another resonating sound of breaking glass invading her ears, as the boy pulled the trigger

And her very fate has completely sealed.

 **Why Run From Me, Little Witch.**

Another voice resonating in response of the boy's call, even louder than the previous one she faced earlier. In fear, she's abruptly stop running. It sinister aura spread into every corner, his sinister voice, echoes to the farthest corner, prompting her to shivers in response of the incoming dreaded figure

 **Why Run From Death, Little One. I Thought You Love Them More Than Anyone Else**

Black coffins surrounds the figure, forming a series of shield that protects the figure in all direction. The grim, dark figure then introduce itself, radiating a stanching smell of ultimate death as he draw his gigantic sword.

 **Please, Don't Be Shy With Me.**

A sinister, grimly entity merely looked at the woman. In his ominous voice, she could sense her own misfortune within it, as if his very word brought a terrible doom upon her, prompting her to run as far as she could.

 **How Could I Give You The Pleasure of Death Had You Run Like A Scared Mice. I Promise,…**

And the next word he spewed shatter her remaining hopes of survival

 **You Will Love Its Pain**

It was too clear that both of them are now seeking her blood as her punishment. Too much sin has been committed by her for something that still did not bare its result. It was indeed a fair punishment, yet she has come too far just to have her life miserably ended at this remote place. In her futileness, she immediately launches a barrage of strikes upon the Personas. The Shadows has been rounded up, and commanded as she sees fit.

It was an attempt far more enough to force human into submission, possibly death.

Yet never been enough to beat the Persona.

She was pinned down. The small army of Shadows she owns has been reduced into nothing but her alone. In her helplessness, she kneeled. A kneel signifying her white flag of surrender in amidst of the pain from the cuts and wounds left unhealed.

She merely laughed at her miserable fate.

Perhaps it was a fair punishment for her. To be slain right after committing a terrible sin right at the very place she did those vile deeds.

Truly, it was a fair blow of karma upon her.

After all, mercy in the battle is not something both Orpheus and Thanatos are good at.

* * *

 **AU Crossover of Persona 3 and High School DXD**

 **The Resurrected Destiny**

 **CHAPTER TWO:** The Unlikely Encounter

* * *

"My, it's rare for you to bring us all to a vacation. Don't you think so, Rias?"

The red-haired Devil merely smile at Akeno's teasing. If only they can have that kind of leisure at this moment.

Indeed, for a newly developing city like the Tatsumi Port Island, this place do have their own specialty to be speak of. In anyone standard, it might still a long way to surpass the other long-established cities like Tokyo or Kyoto, in which the former being Japan's former capital and the stronghold of Youkai's factions. But between its futuristic architecture, varieties of tourist attracting malls and the unique vibrant that separate itself from other cities, it was a perfect place for someone like her who loves a change of scenery for someone who are too accustomed with the semi-rural areas of Kuoh City.

For all the troubles they went right in middle of their final semester break, having this kind of trip away from Kuoh isn't that bad by her standard

She, and by the boarder extension, her very own peerage, shouldn't have to volunteer to take this particular task. Despites what her brother and her sister-in-law had told her, despites of all attempt of aversion has been made to prevent her involvement, she do have her own trick to circumvent all those obstacle. Not that her help could end all of this for good, but at least she knew that at least her help could make some difference, no matter how small it is. Although this particular investigation are far suited for a more capable people, say, her brother, Sirzech Lucifer or his wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, or Serafall Leviathan, no matter how childish the latter can be. In the end, it took only a nicely done way to show how stubborn you are after a few day of joining the fray for her brother to (unwillingly) letting her do things by her own way.

It was started when the whole Devil's Faction leadership caught up the wind of the mass killing on the humans committed by one of their own kin, and as the time goes on, the number of bodies mounted up, putting entire leadership into the state of chaos. The reason why they went into the state of panic however is entirely a whole new set of problem. As time goes on, more places has been attacked, in which holy places such as churches and shrines among its common site of murder, which inevitably putting their already strained relation with the Angel's Faction and neutrally-aligned Shinto's Faction into jeopardy. Few of the young high-ranking devils like Riser Phenex might never care, and more probably welcoming a conflict to raise their standing above anything else, not caring of the attempt made by the rest of their kin to prevent such catastrophe.

Yet as time moves on, but no progress has been ever. It's not like the investigation were being interrupted by the occasional problem caused by some troublemaker from either side seeking to manipulate such incidence to spark another conflict to end the armistice like always– and sometimes quite literally – ever since the end of Great War. In reality, the investigation itself, without a better way to explain it, are simply too confusing. Apart of the obviously staggering number of the killed innocents, they simply didn't found any confirmed supernatural traces involving this slaughter. They only can identify that a Devil was involved – and much to surprise for everyone, a perfectly intact Devil instead of the stray one – and a completely random pattern of the slaughter, and that was the only thing as far they could went.

She still remember the moment she saw the victims by her own pair of eyes, again due to her being a busybody bystander, and she could not imagine the agony those poor humans faced. The investigator themselves, for a lack of better word, were both confused and pissed off. What has been expected to be a simple typical detective job has become nothing short of a cat-and-mouse game for the investigators to prevent such massacre from occurred.

And that's how they wind up on this city, searching for the aforementioned culprit in the middle of an ever-vibrant streets.

"That is, if we have time for them…" The only male in the group, a blonde-haired, slender teenage boy remarked, albeit with a slight chuckle. Like Akeno, he's too agreed that this particular trip could make a nice vacation, especially when they are in the foreign place with no fangirl chasing over him like in the Kuoh, "We are here to investigate the presence of our suspect at this city, as well to prevent any kind of incidence she might going to do. Hell, I've even already planned to crash into a few store. I heard they sell some sort of sword replicas there."

"Unconfirmed presence, Yuuto-senpai" the white-haired petite girl, who had been walking next to him, quickly corrected his mistakes. "And don't you guys think we should postpone our search, Buchou?"

The Buchou thought about it for a moment, as she watch over her surroundings.

The streets, where they had been walking together was nothing but similar like the typical downtown streets during the night. One quick glance, and one could saw the light illuminating the pavements as the inhabitants walks through it, surrounded by the malls and shops that endlessly draw the attentions of the ever-curious visitors till no end in spite the sun no longer with them, as the ever darkening night seemingly lost to the aforementioned shimmering lights. Another careful glance however, and one could saw the people no longer walks freely on the pavements as they usually are. In amidst of the breezing, cold wind, most had been taking shelter on practically everywhere that has a roof, whether it been a simple bus stop or an increasingly dense shopping malls, while some has taken their umbrella as they prepare themselves for an inevitable change of weather.

As a loud clap of thunder from the sky present itself, Rias merely sighed, recognizing the current situation.

"Well, it isn't like our little cat were fond with the rain. Not to forget that it's already dark here…" Akeno informed her, as she patting the head of the certain petite girl who are visibly uncomfortable with the breezing, humid wind, "Don't worry about it, Rias!" her raven-haired companion assured her, "We can continue this tomorrow. For now, I think we should return back to the hotel before it gets rainy".

The four walked toward the opposite direction, as they making their way to their lodging as the streets are showered by a few drops of drizzle, prompting the group to walks as fast as they could just like the other bystanders in the streets, obviously not wanting to be drenched by the incoming rain like the others.

Yet in the middle of that rush, one of the member of the peerage, the white haired girl in particular, were suddenly flooded by an odd sense. By the virtue of her heightened supernatural senses, Koneko was struck by an odd feeling of curiosity, and the feeling are getting stronger as she passes through a particular street. Her superior sense of smell, courtesy of her Youkai heritage, could sense something that differentiate itself from the normal smell of everyday life from far away, way too far for a human too detect. Her cat-like ears, hidden away from everyone's view, could hear and odd mixtures of sound from far away, far from the inferior hearing sense of most creature could detect.

It was the smell of blood that intrude her noses. And it was the sound of a battle that caught her attention.

"Koneko-chan?" the soft voice of her concerned master quickly mixed in, yet still her eyes remain on the direction where the odd senses originated, deep within the dark back alleys as the rain commences. Succumbed by curiosity, the red-haired beauty immediately suspected the reason of the sudden behaviour of her Rook, more than willing to bet anything to prove it. She's promptly asked her friend, seeking for the confirmation of her doubt, "You just found something, do you?"

"Yes!"

The rest of the peerage merely look at each other as the white-haired girl giving her response in her monotone voice. The ponytailed, raven haired beauty are no doubt expecting her leader to proceed, if her smile in amidst of her head shaking mildly gives any indication. The blonde-haired boy were instead looking at his leader, clearly hoping that he wouldn't have to endure the thunderous rain as more droplets were visible in their clothes, and their hair were slightly drenched by the rain that are seemingly getting worst as the clock ticking endlessly. But the red-haired Devil are surely persistent in her on way, not caring of the worsening weather at all.

"Well, I think a little walk might worth a bit"

Akeno merely giggled in return. Kiba in other hand only sighed in defeat.

As Rias ventures into the dark alleys, her fellow peerage eventually follows suit, as the Koneko guiding the rest with her ability in amidst of the heavy pour in the middle of dark night. Rias couldn't know what lies beyond her, whether she will discover something for her investigation, or perhaps winding up in different situation – which totally unrelated with her objective, or worst, being too late to handle the thing she might found and save whatever that remains. No, she can't be too negative, she thought to herself. Lest she was sure of finding something, and she was confident enough to rely on it.

Little does she knew that her decision will lead her to something beyond her own understanding.

* * *

Both the twins agreed that it was too much.

Still, they had not expecting the combat to end too soon than their expectation. It's merely closing two months since the collapse of Tartarus, no more the dreaded beacon of mankind's doom to be climbed upon. No more the Dark Hour, the time of outmost horror and terror to be infiltrated, much to their relief given that the sky is still present with its nightly dark colour along with the heavy pour upon their head. No more Shadows to be eliminated by their hand, at least until today. Perhaps the thought of the Nyx being truly neutralized has made their skill a bit of rusty, but again they expecting the battle to be dragged longer than it should be, something to be expected from some nutjob capable in bringing Shadows en masse without any assistance from the Dark Hour.

At least they don't have to worry for their own safety, that is. It took them a great deal of energy just to summon their respective Persona, but they both agreed that it was way better than hiding when they only carries their respective sword and naginata earlier. They wondered what will their fellow comrade in SEES will say about the scratches on their skins or the torn on their clothes, given that they merely in there just to monitor and scout the area instead of head-on charges like they used to. Sure, this is Mitsuru's idea all along, yet she will reprimand them for being too rash anyway. He don't know what the rest will say about it, though they will be more in concern of their safety, as well the nature of the discovery they just found earlier.

All in all, they still missed the moment they fought together, side by side with their Persona. They still did.

Suddenly the nature of their situation struck them hard. Once again, a mix of confusion, wonder and anger flooded their mind, and the memories of their past further adding their pain.

That woman caught them unaware, indeed the bat-like winged, vaguely human, murderous individual, somehow knew everything about the thing they has stood against. It took them their outmost will to surpass the Tower, defeating all form of challenge in spite bearing a fatal wound from the effort. Yet at that time, they knew it worth it. No more the threat of Shadows, as they endure a whole month with the wound left untended, no longer bothered with it, knowing that it was their evidence of their unsung effort of how far they come. From the first day when the held their hand together, summoning the Master of Strings they mysteriously shared with in their first battle, until their supposed last day of their life is still engraved in their mind.

There are one thing they unanimously agreed with.

They has been fighting for too long, giving their life in the process, hiding the truth from everyone as they held the pain together in the process. But somehow that vile woman knew something, up until the secret of Great Seal, their sacrifice and so on, something known only by them and the inhabitants of Velvet Room.

They don't come this far, not after they mysteriously gained their life, knowing that their effort will lay wasted.

They need that woman, and all the knowledge she hold upon.

"Should we continue?" the auburn haired girl looked upon her brother. "Mitsuru-senpai only told us to look over the place, remember? We should report this to her immediately instead of charging in alone, remember?"

His answer should be obvious to her, knowing that they are in the same page right in this moment. Yet she still expected for one anyway, smiled as her brother turned his eyes to her.

"Let's do this"

The sword was unsheathed, and the naginata was lifted. In amidst of the occasional thunderstorm, the twins resumed their search of their hunt. The aftermath of the battle has truly left their target severely injured, no doubt she can't run far enough. Not with the bleeding limbs, her mysterious bat-like, but broken wings, nor the painful cuts she had to endure in the middle of the heavy rain which is obviously very painful had it touch those wounds. It's not like the drenched clothes could stop them, though, it's not like they cared about them after all thanks to the rain in the middle of the night.

The rain, however, brought a new set of problem for the twins. For all the wounds sustained by the yet-to-be known Devil, she's truly smart enough to manipulate the lack of visibility from the rain to cover her escape, though her injuries severely prevents her from going too far. The loud noises of rain and thunder wasn't helping the twins in any way, and blind-search is their most viable, if not undesirable option they have, all in all while being protected by two Personas at their back.

At least there is some good thing on that. The Persona part, specifically, rather than nothing at all.

It is quite a shame that they couldn't save these poor souls in time. Even with the blurry vision marred by thousands of falling droplets of water, the bodies of the dead are still visible on the floors, scattered randomly as their eyes could see. They were angry to themselves, all because of the souls they could save. Dozens, if not a hundred could be saved if they weren't late. Dozens, if not hundred could be guided to a better life away from depression and sorrow. They could saw most of the victims were being the socially undesirable, from addicts, failures to thugs, all seeking for the end of their fate by running away from all the troubles of their life.

If one had thinking about it further, the choice of victims does make sense after all.

And for some reason, their Persona seemingly acts… different than usual. It wasn't like they showing any odd gesture apart from vigilantly support the twins like they used to. Instead, it was their feeling that somewhat tells so, as if their Persona sense something that they couldn't. Whispers of the Master of Strings and the Aspect of Death continuously circulating in their mind has seemingly trying to guide the twins, as if they found something intriguing for them, and the twins subconsciously follows their whispering advices as they walked into a particular direction.

It's kind of useful too, especially when they spot the killer from afar, trying to escape for her life.

"Well, that's handy" said Minako. She don't know whether the whisper were real or her brain just messed her up, but at least she was right to follow her instinct "Thanks, Orpheus"

 _I'm afraid that she isn't the only people we need to worry for._

And just like that, the twin's footsteps abruptly halted. The siblings looked at each other, struck by the curiosity of the meaning of that particular whisper. It's not like those whispers were uncommon in their ears and head, mind you. In fact, they've been used with it. Being the holder of Wild Card has understandably led them to many voices residing on their respective mind, an unavoidable side effect they endured for having various Persona in their disposal, few were shared just like the particular Master of Strings Minako summoned recently, and he wasn't the only Persona whose their voice they heard.

Sometimes, it was the voice of Siegfried, the slayer of Fafnir who held the knowledge of swordsmanship better than any mortal could teach to others, to the whispering Titania, a prideful, yet wise Queen of the Fairies, whose her radiating beauty are equally matched with her might and wisdom as she guide Minako in the battle, or Thor, with his faint, yet stern teaching that allows Minato to govern lightning at his will, along with the list of Personas and the voices that reflects their tales and personality, a very long list that grew on and on as it goes.

And again, no. It wasn't their voice they was surprised for. It was the message Orpheus are trying to convey. Not a voice conveying an incoming danger, more like a caution, yet it reflects of his familiarity of the one he spoke of.

 _More of her kin are approaching._

It took even harder to the twins to crack his cryptic word. They suspected the accomplice of the woman responsible for the massacre, yet Orpheus merely said no of that claim.

Still, they twins remain on their objective, as their feet moving to find the one responsible for all the blood spilled. The police they called earlier will eventually come to this very place, yet it wasn't like they could understand the true extend of this bizarre incident. They could wait for Mitsuru or call the rest of SEES, but by the time they arrived, the culprit might end up escaping away from their grip.

The twins walk toward the direction as the whispers told, and they knew they are narrowing their gap between them and the escaping Devil. The figure of the murderer are getting clearer each time they taking their step, and the culprit are clearly getting weaker each time she bears the pain of her wounds that worsen each time she took a painful step.

And after all the excruciatingly painful attempt to escape, the female Devil finally surrendered to her succumbing injuries. She fell to the ground. Consciousness are no longer be with her. Yet the twins did not rushing toward the unconscious murderer. They instead slowing down their steps, opting to taking cover, near enough for them to monitor the bat-winged woman and approaching, uninvited guests.

New sounds of footsteps are approaching. In amidst of the darkness of the rainy night, four individuals can be seen from afar, each holding a parasol to cover themselves from the cold hail of rains from above.

…

…

From afar, they could see those group movements were halted. Their voices clearly hitting their eardrums in amidst of heavy rain and the blowing gust, knowing that the group is now right in front of their eyes as the group watched upon the unconscious Devil. But the twins still remain hiding, and they are getting even restless. They still didn't know whether the group was the murderer's associates or a mere bystanders, and the fact that the murderer is terribly injured done nothing to shoo them away from their target. It was reckless to simply reveal themselves to the group, or they might end up attacked by the group or being mistaken by some duo of cold-blooded killers. Nor that they could risk to remain hiding, not with the group might end up bringing the murderer out from this forsaken alleys.

The twins looked at each other, seeing both has been respectively look very messed up as the rain fell upon them. The twins had not known what to do next. And watching over that group is the only thing they could afford for now.

"She's the one we've been looking for, right?" From the distance, they could guess that one of them is indeed a guy judging on his voice. "She's look like total wreck. I wonder what really happened on her"

"Let me see her"

He has stepped aside, allowing a girl who the twins expect as the leader to inspect the body of the murderer. A tilt of her head was sent to the other two to check up their surroundings. The male, though, remains on her side, his expression are curious wondering of the fate of the one they has been tasked to apprehend. The leader then gazed at her surroundings, her eyes were locked on a couple of fallen humans lying on the floors near her. It was then one of her associate approach her, her head inclined on the unconscious Devil, filled cuts, bruises and stabs as it slowly heals itself.

"She was lucky for being able to escape after all she went through" the queen mildly said, "Whatever she fought just now, they are really good in their job as well" the figure smiled, along with her sadistic thought running in her mind. "It seem Koneko was right after all. There is a battle occurred just now. I wonder where those people went"

"They are here"

The twins, and the rest of the group, was struck by surprise. The smallest among the group is quite adept in tracking anything, her eyes are fixed on a certain direction. All four of them make no haste, readying themselves for the appearance of the twins.

"Who's there?"

The twins nodded to each other. There are no use in hiding if they already being discovered. The twins then emerged from their cover, with sword and naginata pointed toward the unknown visitors, an obvious sign for Rias Gremory that the twins are more than ready to strike had they done something very foolish. The rest of her peerage did prepare for the worst, all more than ready to unleash their respective power, yet it was halted by a hand signal from their leader telling them to calm down.

Yet neither the twins could saw the face of the unidentified strangers, nor the peerage to recognize the twins. The dark night and the heavy rainpour marred their vision. Yet the tense atmosphere was there, and Rias Gremory could feel it in amidst of the cold weather… and the blades pointed right toward her.

"Are you the one she fought just now?"

Her voice was deliberately made loud. Not loud enough to qualify a yell, but more than enough to allow the duo to separate her voice apart from the rain. Yuuto merely watch over the twins. In spite of the clear voice of his leader, they surely did not let off their guard, and one he recognize the posture as the one being adept in a combat situation. And they refused to spoke up either, in which one thing he might understand about. The one before them did not know who are they dealing with, and being extra careful is a logical sense they might come up about.

"Not quite a talkative type, are they?"

Perhaps. And Rias knew that trust is not something they might expect for. She sense nothing that could associate them with the suspect of a serial massacre who just now lying on the ground. Given for the littered bodies of dead humans they found earlier, it was unsurprising that the duos did not trust them, assuming if they did found the same thing.

But for a human, though, for being able to defeat a rouge high-class Devil is surely a considerable feat, something she could admit fully. It was something that only a Church's exorcist or a human with high religious affinity could pulled off, yet she couldn't sense any Light or any religion based auras amongst the twins. At worst, it could be among the borderline irrational Hero's Faction or the chaotic Magicians, yet there are none of the aura's related to the heroes past nor sorcery that she could sense. They are completely normal, or at least in the way she could sense their power.

"It'll be wise not to provoke them." Yuuto suggested. He, too, felt a vibes of uneasiness radiated from the duos. "I don't sense any Light that could harm us. But considering on what happen just now, they might be more powerful than any of us combined"

Her gaze flickered over her peerage, no doubt that they too held the same opinion as her knight. Each of them styled their own form of serious expression, no doubt they are prepared for the worst.

She couldn't risk to screw the whole thing, lest they risk a terrible misunderstanding that could cause a bloody skirmish.

"Calm down, both of you…" Rias began her attempt of negotiation, "…we are not going to harm you."

The twins still refused to let off their guard.

"We just want to talk, that's all"

The twins gazed at each other. Rias knew that she did not gained their trust yet, yet she knew that the twins can be reasoned with.

Form a distance, the voice of a boy could be heard.

"What are you doing here?"

Rias wasn't a stranger in regard of meeting new people, from the noble-blooded Devils to the random humans she met at the school, and she is more than adept in knowing one's personality and identity through its voice. The first impression she gained from the boy would be close to apathy. There are no kind of expression nor feeling in his voice, an indication that one seemingly did not care of anything in this world. Yet she wasn't fooled with such lightning fast judgement. Analyse it more, and she realized that his voice has a trace of intimidation, a well-blanketed one that seemingly telling her that things might gone ugly had she provide such undesirable answer.

The twins demand reason of their presence in this slaughter house. And that was something she can't just blindly provide its answer.

She was here to hunt the suspect, and now that murderous woman on the rampage lying on the ground, waiting for a medical attention although she prefers not to. She was here, in this particularly isolated place in the middle of rainy night to arrest a woman, not to bleeding themselves against a pair of human. Letting the very suspect the whole Devil community searched for weeks to some random human is no longer desirable, or they'll risk facing various political pressure from every side under the basis of incompetence in handling even a single rouge Devil. Yet they couldn't simply made a half-assed story either, or she'll risk raising a terrible misunderstanding that could led into a battle she didn't wish for.

"We are searching for a friend here," it wasn't completely true. She did searching for someone, but that certain unconscious mass murderer is not her 'friend' she spoke off at all, "And we merely here by accident. We did not expect all of this… dead people lying around this place" Again, most of her word are not entirely true. She did not expect this much casualty lying around this back alleys, but she obviously did not enter this place by mere accidence. Had Koneko did not sense the oddity happening at this area, she would never even thought about heading to this place at all.

The twins did not believe such answer, as she expected.

Sweat running on her skins along with the falling dews on her clothing, silently cursing herself for her terrible choice of word. The blades that has been lowered down has been lifted again, both has been pointing straight towards her peerage. The pairs might has seen too much death as it is, and that terrible excuse are not good enough to end their standoff.

"Is there any survivors?" she asked

The twins was silent for a while.

"No"

"And she did all of this?" she asked again, pointing on the certain unconscious murderer.

Again, they were silent. Doubts are now carved on their face, although the dark night prevents the peerage in seeing those expressions.

"Probably"

She swallowed. Minato's answer has made it clear that the duo are suspecting her as well.

"And her?" she gestured toward the rouge Devil at her back, "Were you the one that defeat her?"

They hesitated, as if they are considering their next choice of word.

"Not alone" he finally settle down on behalf of both of them.

She narrowed her eyes. Whatever he just said, it might indicate that they aren't the only people who discover all of these bloody mess. She wanted to pry, yet she knew that this is not a right time to do so.

She need to bring the murderer back, right on the hand of her brother. She is not willing to let some unknown human handling these affair, lest they could prevent any future problem they might face.

"I should thank both of you, then" Rias began slowly, "She has been a thorn on our side for too long. Whatever faction you hails from, I would like to express my gratitude for today"

The twins remain silent.

"However,…" she swallowed. This might gone wrong pretty quick, "We need to take that woman away right now. She need some medical attention to speak of, and my people has been hunting her for weeks, if you may permit us"

As expected, one of the duo, this time the girl standing next to the boy, has taken up her arms.

"And what make you think that we will let her off that easily?"

It wasn't a response she hoping for, as well the one she expect. It did not helped that her word made the twins even more suspicious of her agenda. As opposed of the boy, the girl wasn't as apathetic as the former, yet both do share the same suspicion about her. Her voice's tone are clearly reflect her suspicions and doubt, as well their willingness to wield their weapon to prevent her from taking the murderer.

Her peerages are now on standby, well prepared for the worst scenario. It took more than this to prevent both side from hurting each other. Clock was ticking, and she need more time to figure this out, yet the tense atmosphere was there, and she might lost any chance before she even could do anything.

"Senpai"

Suddenly, she felt her sleeve being grabbed mildly. She turned, and seeing Koneko looking at her.

"The police are coming"

"You sure?" she raised her eyebrow, "You're not hearing things, do you?"

She merely nodded.

From afar, she could hear the faint buzzing police sirens from multiple direction, and it becomes louder and closer as the clock ticking. It was hopeless for her to wish that it wasn't heading to this place, given for the possibility of the twins calling the authority before their arrival. The police might still be far, yet they heading into these direction. The member of her peerage looking at her, expecting an order.

They all had been made aware that, in spite of the victims are 100% human, the leadership had made it clear that no human authority should be dragged along. Especially when it was a high-ranking Devil are the culprit herself, right in the middle when dozens or mere warmongering fools trying to stir this issue to reignite a full-scale war. It was a directive from the highest authority, dictating that this is the responsibility of the Devils alone.

And now, there are only one thing Rias could do.

"Akeno, set up a teleportation spell now!"

Every single of her peerage's member knew exactly what they need to do next as soon Rias said her order. The sword Kiba held in his hand returned back to its sheath, and he make no delay in grabbing the unconscious mass murderer and carrying her into where Akeno stands, as her teleportation pentagram she summoned become visible in amidst of the rain, guarded by Koneko and Rias herself, more than confident that they could halt the twins from doing anything with their power.

But the Arisato's has no intention in letting them go.

Somehow, the whole peerage was struck by fear. Kiba, being succumbed by mysterious shiver, suddenly tripped to the floor along with the murderer he carried along, but it did not stoping him to carry the unconscious Devil. A shockwave gripped upon Akeno, so strong that the pentagram she summoned being temporarily weakened. An echoing sound of shattering glass could be heard, and all of them could sense the arrival the mysterious figure as soon the twins call upon their arrival.

Fear controls the heart of Rias, followed suit by her fellow peerage as two figure approaching toward their direction.

"Akeno!"

Both Rias and Koneko hasten their retreat, right toward the pentagram where Akeno and Kiba stands.

"Do it. NOW!"

And Akeno was close. Close enough for her to activate the pentagram as soon as all the peerage's member arrived.

And at that very time, a streak of lighting struck upon their above, and the sky was lit with its split second light. And Rias seen it all through her eyes. The twins who are walking toward their direction as if they are ready for the kill. Or the hovering figures who marching as if it follows their command.

It took one second until Akeno's pentagram work its trick.

Right before the Persona's could land the blow upon them.

It was too close

… way too close.

…

…

…

For a moment, they are in a complete silence. What should be a cold, rainy alleys are now an empty, abandoned room. What has been a near-of-death tense atmosphere, has dissipated.

Needless to say that the whole group had been very lucky for being able to escape from that place alive.

Still, they were too close. Possibly too close for their doom. Kiba has been breathing heavily as if he just being chased by some monster, and the cute, petite Koneko has been sitting on the floor, her back leaned on the wall, sighed in relief as the unknown fear that somewhat gripped her suddenly diminished.

"What was that thing?"

Rias could heard Akeno's standing right next to her, and frankly, this might probably one of her few moments she saw Akeno truly, and understandably, succumbed by fear. Her usual giggling after watching a streak of gory scene are no longer present. The things they saw has nearly struck them by the worst fear they ever known by merely existing right in front of their eyes. She couldn't tell how much damage that thing could do, and she really hope she never have to know about it.

"I don't know…" she merely replied, "and let's hope we will never see that again"

She looked at her surrounding, and she was sure that she was far enough from that particularly dreaded place. The abandoned building that has Akeno pick is really ideal for her. It was deserted long enough to make sure nobody saw them in here, and not too far from the hotel she stays. Not too forget that they managed to grab the suspect, who are still unconscious in her pain, and that was more than good enough for her.

Luck has sided with her, and that was something more than she had dared to hope for.

"If we didn't get rewarded for this, we might probably going to riot"

The rest merely smirked over Kiba's joke.

"Can't argue with that" said Rias, as she standing up, "We should brought that woman to my brother soon. He might prefer seeing this catch right in front of his eyes."

The teleportation pentagram show itself once again, connecting itself from their place straight toward the Hell itself. Kiba was first to enter the gateway, carrying the murderer on his shoulder, followed by Koneko, and then Akeno, which preceded by Rias herself, but not before she gazed upon the direction where she experience that encounter.

While silently hoping never to meet those thing ever again.

… if only her fate aren't being too cruel on her, that is.

* * *

" _So…"_

 _In the heart of the slaughter house filled with the stenches of dead humans, blood and the vast personnel of police guarding the area, three particular teenagers remain, their eyes looking over the once-desolate alleys whom turned into an organized investigation site, though considering the sheer scale of the massacre has made it barely-controlled chaotic order much evident. What has been a-near midnight darkness has been flooded by the colourful light, and the heavy rain from above has receding, leaving behind a minor drizzle in its wake._

 _Still, considering of all the troubles the Arisato went to, no one has been suspecting the twins for perpetrating such crime, for obvious reason, given that it was them who called the authority in the first place, again the sheer scale of the incident that render such possibility impossible, as well Mitsuru pulling out the strings. The sword and naginata they carried along has long being hidden away from anyone's sight, and for the authority, they merely settle it as a rampaging cults who pulling out such stunts after all the confusion they had._

 _But for Mitsuru, Minato and Minako, there are other concern running over their head._

"… _by the time both of you found this place, it's already too late to save this people, right?"_

 _The twins merely nodded._

" _You sure there's no Dark Hour when you fought these damned Shadows?"_

 _They nodded again. They were sure of it. It wasn't midnight at that time. No grimly, dark-green sky they could see as they summon their Persona's in their fight, and they sure the time still marched on instead of paused like it used to._

" _How about Tartarus? Did you saw those tower back then?"_

 _They shake their head. None of those accursed structure they could see at that time, and they are damn sure that those tower has long collapsed before their supposed death._

" _I don't think we could count that as a good news, then"_

 _The voice did make the twins taken aback by surprise, for it wasn't Mitsuru who mutter those words. Instead, Akihiko approach those three, his eyes has been scouring around the massacre site in disgust. He wasn't the only one, though, given that they saw Yukari, Aegis and Junpei right behind him, carrying umbrella on their back as opposed of the twins who are completely drenched by the rain earlier._

 _Apparently Mitsuru end up spill every secret to them, in spite of her being the one ordering not to do so._

 _In her defence, Mitsuru merely responded, "It's a long story…"_

 _The twins merely sighed. At least Ken and Fuuka didn't have to saw all of this mess._

…

…

Slowly, Minato's eyes are open slowly, waking him up from the dream as the light from the small window flooded upon his eyes. It wasn't a surprise that he tends to sleep right in the middle of day – a trait whom he shared along with his sister – although having a view of the typical Japanese forest instead of a typical urban life is quite rare as it greet him from his wake.

 _Its already evening, I guess,_ he thought to himself.

And he merely looked out the window, quietly contemplating about his life.

A lot of things has changed since these past day, as well how it remain the same, he noted.

The first difference he noted might probably the fact that he waking up at his seat inside the Shinkansen. Not on the comfy sofa, where he and his sister will have an afternoon nap after finishing assignment. Not on the middle of the class, especially after enduring a night of hunting Shadows non-stop, though since the long semester break is still not over yet, it wasn't really a surprise at all.

Yet it was this particularly simple thing that made him realized how things was changing, as well the thing it never changes…

" _You sure about this?"_

 _Mitsuru couldn't hide her own expression, nor to believe what her friend tell her. To expect them to say 'no' for such suggestion might be an understatement right now. She was hoping for it. Had she been honest, she prefers more in throwing such plan out of the window, regardless of how reasonably great it was, and for some reason she decided to tell them anyway. Yet she barely remain on her usual façade of a leader, just enough for her not to show it right in front of the twins themselves._

 _Right now, Minato and Minako is right in front of her, and they were adamant about it._

' _Yes' was their answer. Something that for various reason she feared about it._

" _This is your idea, senpai", Minako noted, "After all, we've been doing this for a long time. I don't see any problem about this plan" she then turned to her brother, "Don't you think, Mina-cchi?"_

 _Minato did not say anything. Only a nod sufficient enough for him, while he letting his sister do the talking like the always._

 _Now Mitsuru could only sighed on that. How come she end up asking them all of this in the first place anyway._

" _Besides, this is a serious matter. This is what we signed for since the beginning, right?" Minako continues to spoke up, "The main thing is, the Shadows is coming back, and they could be everywhere. The report you have says so. Like you said earlier, it no longer concentrated in one place like it used to when the Tower of Tartarus were standing on our school ground. That thing is gone, but the Shadows don't. Having only you and Akihiko doing all the job isn't a great idea, even though you guys already graduating, but having everyone spreading out is. After all we can prevent these from getting worse much quickly."_

" _But it much dangerous if I think of it," Mitsuru countered. It was a great plan, but she didn't want any of her friend being in the danger, "Personally, I prefer if we act as a group. It was much safer that way"_

" _Come on, you don't have to be worry about it, senpai" Minako reassured her leader, "I'll promise you, we are not going to be reckless like that again."_

" _I'm not sure if I should trust you to hold your promise, though" her arm are crossed under her chest, and Mitsuru is not convinced by her promise, "Should I remind you how much you had been charging to the front- no, both of you, every single time with your reckless way each time we fought against those monster?", Minako merely laughed awkwardly, and Minato simply look away as she remind them, "You should stop giving me heart attack sometimes._

 _They are a great leader, and that she could admit. But sometimes having them putting their life in danger is not sometime she like at._

 _In truth, she wasn't the only one who didn't want to be separated with her fellow friend either. The Arisato's, for the lack of better word, did not like the idea of being separated either. But the reason Mitsuru and Arisato's had is completely a different matter entirely. Mitsuru didn't want to have them in danger, especially not when they are not under her watch._

 _The twins, however, didn't want to be separated for completely a sentimental reason. The moment when they are still on the Abyss of Time, guarding the prison of Nyx for an eternity that they even could not count the time. Regardless of how short their death was, in reality, it was an eternity in there. Centuries passes and they had been alone in there, and no they could not endure such separation either._

 _But in the end, the need outweigh their sentimentality. Their resurrection, in many way, still struck hem into confusion and curiosity. What has been an eternity of servitude has ends abruptly. The murderer's word has completely struck them into a mystery. If there any chance for them to learn a truth, then this is a great opportunity to do so._

" _You trust us with much bigger thing in the past, Mitsuru-senpai" said Minato after his long silence, "We just ask you to trust us like we used to, can you?"_

 _Mitsuru merely sighed in defeat._

" _Well, its not like I'm always win when we argued with each other anyway"_

 _The trio burst into laughter. Small one though, but still laughter nonetheless_

" _But I'm not kidding about this either," she clarified, "Both of you will stay here for a year. This place, after all, has the highest amount of activity in the whole country? You might as well have to go school at this place as well?"_

 _The twins nodded. They are quite sure of their decision, and they are not going to regret of it._

" _Well, if both of you say so…"_

A lot of thing has changed, indeed.

The beautiful forest he saw himself was its solid evidence. He no longer had to look at Tartarus each time the dreaded Dark Time appeared. It was a bit sad though considering that he's already being used of living with his friend for a whole year, as well the fact he's only able to enjoy them for a short period of time since they return from the dead. Now he was here, moving away from his former home into a new place, away from his friend, away from the home that give him a limitless, precious memories.

But considering that it was merely a temporary one, he might able to handle it anyway.

Again, there are something that remains the same if he think of it again. Having that Shadows problem is one thing, but not to forget….

"Good morning, Mina-cchi"

 _Her…_

"Geez, seriously can you stop making those face already?"

In his defence, he merely donned his usual stone-faced expression of his.

"Yes! That face" his sister pointed. Sometimes, Minako couldn't avoid giving the same advice over and over again since their parent's death, and that particular advice has been resonated in his ear for ten years, in which he merely listen, and never to follow. "You can't make any friend with that stone-face of yours, you know"

"I still have my own doubt about that statement though" he countered

"Yeah, its not like you ever listen to me"

His sight are now lies within the windows, looking at the serene forest as the Shinkansen venture its path faster than a bullet could, contemplating of his life while his eyes sometimes had its sneaking look over his sister sitting next to him. A lot of things has changed, and he has travelled too far and too long, yet she never been apart from him, and it has been a staples of his life as long as he could think.

Some things never changed, and in this case, he's truly grateful with this particular axiom.

"We've moving to other place all over again, huh?"

"Come on, don't be fret" Minako reassured him, clearly heard of his whispering murmurs, "We already been doing this for every single year. It's not like we'll never see them again anyway", she then chuckled as she remembered their parting with their friend, "But I could admit that this year is quite a bit special, don't you think?"

She could heard her brother chuckled, a rare occasion as she could think of that she could understand of. It was unsurprising for everyone felt sad of their parting. Junpei and Akihiko with their brotherly hugs with the twins, though Akihiko's are a little bit too tight with his sister enough to earn his suspicion. Ken and Fuuka can't really help themselves but to cried out loud, Yukari with her pinky promise, and Mitsuru did a really great job not to show it, though by careful inspection they could saw it right on her face as well.

But one could not forget how much Aegis didn't want to let them go, so much that the twins are forced to drag her all the way from the dorm to the train station, all thanks for her rather powerful grip that could leave some bruises for day. Though she did let it off, only after the twins promised to meet her again.

Ah, poor Aegis.

Speaking of a promise…

"Do you think we can keep that promise?"

Minako turned at him, her face turned into a slightly surprised look, "What do you mean?"

"The one we made with Aegis?" he asked, his face was somewhat looked as he was contemplating, "We made promise that we will be together again someday, remember?"

Minako looked at his face, as she held his hand softly, comforting him, "We will, Minato. We will", she said. A small smile carved on his face, "We will going to keep that word, no matter where we are, always. So don't be worried about it, okay"

It was then the announcement resonated throughout the train, and at that time, they know their time has come.

"I think we are almost arrived"

They took no delay, the bag is now being carried, as they prepared for another adventure.

 _For all the remaining passenger, please be prepared for the next station_

A new kind of journey that awaits beyond the door of the trains

 _For those who wished to embarked, please be ready at the entrance._

And a whole new city that awaits

 _Next stop: Kuoh City._

* * *

 **Introductory Arc: The Rebirth**

 **END**

* * *

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _There are so much wrong about his dream, Issei couldn't know which one to start with._

 _Though, he did realized that this particular one was indeed unique for him. Not his typical pervasive dream, mind you, but still special at its own way._

 _Firstly, the dimension was rather weird. As if logic does not applied at all. Some floor can be ridiculously spiralled, or inverted, or whatever, yet one could stand as if the concept of gravity itself has went into disarray. Let's not talk about its ridiculous walls, or sky, or everything else he could list of._

 _And he was alone. It was empty. Devoid of people. He couldn't see anyone but himself in amidst of this sinister, grimly realm as far he could see._

 _All except… one._

" _Come closer…"_

 _It was a whisper, so soft, nearly unheard, yet he could listening it clearer than a crystal itself. Far from where he stand, he saw a boy, presumably in the same age as him or a year older, looking at him with a face devoid of anything he could list of. His oceanic blue eyes adorned a look of a lifeless soul, his expression as if overwhelmed with sadness. His raven hair, once swept to the back, are now as messy as hell, and his yellow scarf wrapped on his neck has been freely flown by the wind, as if he's never cared of his own personal well-being for years._

 _And he walks away, but not before he looked at his back, toward a boy named Issei._

"… _come to me"_

 _To say that Issei are trying to reach the mysterious boy is quite an understatement. To say that he has been running like hell trying to get even close is much appropriate. Yet the boy walks away, and sometimes vanished, and as he struggled to find the boy, he appeared, and vanished, and appeared, then vanished, and it goes on and on again._

 _And he's somewhat lost his sense of direction too, if the confusing nature of the labyrinth itself gives any indication._

 _Yet as he walks further, he realized he's heading toward a certain place. Had one did not give a damn about this weird dimension, one could saw something stood out unlike any other. And he realized that, as he tries to reach that boy, that particular thing is getting closer._

 _It was a beautiful construct. Though it somewhat emit a sinister atmosphere, one couldn't deny that it was such a beautiful, majestic, ornate…_

… _golden gate._

" _What is this place?"_

 _A loud noise can be heard from distance, and suddenly he was surrounded by hundreds, by thousands, by millions, some wasn't remotely human at all, and some was too large to be a human at all. Yet one could realize that they has been zealously guarding the gate, as they taking up whatever arms they had._

 _It was a sound of a war horn. A call to arms._

 _As they brace themselves to protect the gate, which for some reason, has a pair of crucified statues hanged on it._

" _Be careful…"_

 _The mysterious boy is now right behind him, his mouth mutters a whispering, dire warning._

" _There will be a war coming."_

…

…

…

"… wake up…"

His eyes slowly opened itself, and it was a sound of his rather peculiar alarm clock he heard first in the morning, as he waking up for a whole new day.

"Ah, could you wake up, please? Or should I be naughty with you first?"

And it was a sound of a lewd maid coming out from his alarm clock. As one could expect from a pervert.

Yet he's did not care of that. He was contemplating, thinking of his peculiar dream he had earlier. Its already the fourth time he had such dream, as if it sending a warning, a prophecy of a coming storm.

In the end, he merely turned off the clock, stretching his body, and simply did not give a damn at all.

"Meh." Issei muttered, "It just a weird dream anyway"

An understatement of the millennia, indeed.


	4. Chapter 3

**REVISED & UPDATED as in 25th March 2015**

Edit #1: _There are few major changes on the story has been made, along with few grammatical mistakes that I found and corrected.  
_ P/S; Tell me if there's any mistakes you may find in this chapter as you like  
P/S/S: The next chapter will be published (maybe) somewhere at the April.

* * *

It was early evening and the class is over, and entire Kuoh Academy is practically bursting with energy. By this time, it wasn't uncommon to find the students either went straight home or staying at the school, either preparing for the club activities or planning their next activity at the town. It still hours before the sunset, yet the sun itself is gradually aligning to the west, along with its blue windy sky casting its calming atmosphere – an indication that the winter is over, replaced with the beautiful spring season at its wake.

Some people prefers to do nothing while enjoying such scene in all its glory. Yuuto Kiba, as example, merely stays at his classroom for a while, standing right next to the window as he watches over the calming sky. A great way to enjoy such life he has, considering of all the hardship in his past life. In contrary of what most people (wrongly) assumed about his supposedly blessed life with all his popularity, his life was filled with thorns of suffering, one that only known by few, and one he will never tell to anyone.

It was a rare occasion for him to have such luxury. Indeed, they aren't worth celebrating, yet still worth noted. He should be at the Occult Research Club serving his master had Rias herself need to attend some important matters at hand, or repeating his ever miraculous feat of evading a bunch of rabid fan girls. Somehow he managed to slip past through that large crowd considering of how fanatic they are when trying to be close with him. But in the end the beautiful scene in front of him is what matters to him – nice therapy for him to temporarily forget all his terrible past.

"Ah, Yu-Yuuto-kun!" his thought were pierced by an oddly high-pitched voice from someone he familiar with.

He turned back, and he saw a long-haired, bespectacled girl he knew as Tsubaki Shinra and smiled, "Tsubaki-san", he give a small bow to his acquaintance, "It's strange that you're not with Sona-san today. You rarely spend time away from her at this time"

Tsubaki took a second to compose herself, coughing away all her odd constriction while she hid away her blush, "Well… both Sona-san and Rias-san are being summoned to the Underworld, remember?"

"Ah…" his fist are rested on his left palm, "Yeah, how could I forgot about that?"

"Well, considering on what are you doing right now, it's hardly a surprise for me"

Kiba's eyes returned to the scenic evening sky, "Well, we are both quite lucky today, is it", he said, "I mean, it must be difficult for you. Having to deal with your study, student council work, not to forget your duty as a Devil is really hard for you"

Tsubaki merely shook her head in disagreement, "…well, I could admit that things are a little bit easier since the start of the semester."

"It seem you've got some help?"

"Kind of…" Tsubaki nodded at his question, all while looking at a certain pair of students, "And you're looking at them."

He then looked at the very direction of where Tsubaki looking at, where a pair of twins can be seen from a distance. Both of them carrying a stack of boxes with the girl on the lead while a number of girl approach them to offer the twins some assistance, only to be politely refused by the twins.

"Ah, the twins, I suppose? I believe their name are…"

"Arisato Minato and Minako, to be precise" her arms are now crossed over her breast as she tell their names, "They been quite a bunch of helpful fellow since their entrance to our school. Since they volunteered to join the Disciplinary Committee they had been literally overhauling entire committee in spite being the only members after all the previous member has already graduating and no one else want to join that club. Not to forget the girl right there has helped solving conflicts and requests from students and clubs, and we still had no disciplinary cases mounting up on our desk so far thanks for them."

"Really?" Kiba laughed good-heartedly as he reminds himself on that certain incident, "I don't hear anything much about them recently other the eating contest in the cafeteria. Can't be surprised they had been famous recently."

"Oh, then you know about last week?" the bespectacled beauty gave the handsome blonde a look of worried embarrassment.

He once again chuckled at the anxiety of her accomplice, "How could anyone not know with all those chanting and the casualty from that contest." He explained. By the time he finished it, Tsubaki clearly need a pill for her sudden migraine in her head, "It was impressive, really. I heard we've got 13 students passed out after they beat them in that contest

"Fifteen, actually" Tsubaki correcting his mistakes, "And yes, it is true that the twins win that contest, but since there should be one victor, it practically ended up as a draw", she paused for a while, as she trying to resist her terrible headache, "And now I've got a long line of girls asking me about Minako's whereabouts, saying that they need to ask her for an advice of how she can stays fit considering of her incredible appetite"

She can't help herself but sighed on that incidence. She's seriously need her migraine pills right now for all the trouble ensues.

"I think we should talk about that matter in another time," Kiba quickly attempts to changes the topic, only to have his eyes fixed on the another newcomer he recognized, "Oh, hello there Koneko-chan"

His word truly surprised Tsubaki as she did not realize the appearance of the petite girl even in the slightest. She had been too focused on her conversation with her crush so much that she did not even realized of the approaching footsteps of the platinum-haired girl, nor even the cat that certain petite girl cradled like a loving mother that will melt away her cold demeanour into something more warm and flowery.

It is even more heart-warming, once one realized that that particular black cat was sleeping at her warm embrace, in contrast of her total lack of expression, "Senpai" she mutters the word in her monotone voice, "Rias-senpai has been calling you. She said that she need some help for her paperwork"

Kiba is a bit surprised of Rias's sudden arrival, considering of all the troubles they went during their hunt at the past semester's break. Even with the murderer already being detained after all the troubles they had, the said investigation itself still has no progress as one could speak. The fact that the suspect herself were being drown in hysteria and fear out of no reason as if she saw a ghost did not help the situation, forcing all of Rias's peerage member to be present on a near-constant basis to help them for their investigation.

It was Rias turn these week, and hopefully this will be the last.

While he was contemplating by himself, drowned in his own mind as his sighing was heard, Koneko merely waits for the young blonde, her eyes too fixed over the scene outside the windows next where the blonde stands. Strange, the Arisato's never had any problem with her, nor that they had any close conversation in daily basis. Yet her conscious somewhat doubts that – _"wait, did I ever know them?"_

Did they meet with each other somewhere? Why did she felt that she somehow knew these people?

And suddenly a mysterious surge bursting deep from her heart. It succumbs her with a feeling unlike she ever felt before as if some kind of hostility directed upon her. As if she were being watched by something beyond her own strength. The feeling she had, it was truly dreaded, yet strangely familiar to her, it was –

….fear?

That's impossible. That auburn haired girl did nothing to her but smiling at her, waving her hand cheerfully to the platinum-haired girl.

"Are you okay?" she was quickly snapped by the voice of her fellow blonde comrade, "Is there something wrong?"

In her defence, she merely shake her head.

"I'll be leaving"

She then leaving the classroom in a hurry, sweat running over her forehead as she struggling to maintain her lack of expression.

* * *

 **AU Crossover of Persona 3 and High School DXD**

 **The Resurrected Destiny**

 **CHAPTER THREE:** The Turn of Fate

* * *

The time indeed march faster than they expected.

Sometimes Issei himself lost track on the flow of time. The semester breaks has been over for more than two weeks and he's aren't slow to realize that he's no longer the first-year student. Now, he's a second year student, no longer the famous first batch male students in this formerly all-girl school that once being the hottest topic in the Kuoh Academy. Not that he cared about it though.

Yet by the time he growing adept with it, lots of things has changed.

Of course, there is something that doesn't changed at all. He, along with his two perverted friend is still remain in this school obviously, spreading terror to all corner of the school with their pervasiveness as well earning rather inappropriate respect amongst male students due to their brave action. Many have come to them – much to the girl's dismay – and asking him some tips on how to be like him in secret and not to get caught at the same time.

It did raise a lot of questions how he was able avoid getting kicked out from the Kuoh Academy, in spite of the trouble the infamous Perverted Trio made.

But again, a lot of things did changes. New school year will always brought a whole new kind of student in their school. At most, he expecting more kohai joining the rank in form of cute, young girls into the school, in which they did. The older female students in return will be quick to give a very appropriate advice to keep a rather vast distance between him (as well with his two other friend) and themselves. There are a few of the much hated bishounen that has joined the ranks of Kuoh Academy, but this year however has a bit,… distinction he could speak of.

In the end, he become just like the other students in this school. Instead of being too engrossed with the cute girls or being too paranoid with some bishounen that will put his ambition in jeopardy, his attention are now focused to a certain pair of students.

Not that he's been stalking the mentioned students in the first place, although he did qualifies as a stalker for all his… activities.

Even from the start, one would be surprised of a certain third-year transferee suddenly arrived to this school due to some explicit reason, which is really rare amongst the arriving batch of new student whose supermajority of them are consisted of a first-year freshman, but that isn't the only thing he found unique from this enigmatic twins that has make their name in the Academy.

He usually knew these twins by their family name, but first let's start with Arisato Minato.

Issei, like many others in the school, find Minato as a walking enigma, waiting to be unvealed to the world. At first, he wasn't really fond with the news of another bishounen become the third year student of the Kuoh Academy, what with his rumoured grade that surpass him in every aspect and the fact that he is a third year student means that he's now stuck with entire line of students where the majority are made up female students – and regardless of his own perverted reasoning, he's still quite pissed off by the idea of a male students inside the class that largely made up by female students.

Yet soon he began to realize that Minato was different than the other bishounen he ever met.

Given of the relative rarity of male students among the third years are mentioned earlier (and much to his chagrin), it wasn't really a surprise that they will end up having a lot of girls as their classmate, and the males in turn just simply follow the flow. But Minato was different. Very often the girls trying to be close with him yet he constantly evades them on an almost regular basis – to the point that their senior female students become more than eager to pay anyone to spy on him. Yet again, that blue haired boy are really good at keeping himself away from everyone, exasperating the entire third-years female endlessly. The only time they could find him will be either when he's in the class during a lecture, at the Disciplinary Committee's room or with his twin sister.

Unfortunately for Minato, there are one person that managed to track him down everywhere he went. For a variety of reason that mostly coincidental in nature, Issei always end up finding him alone as that blue-haired upperclassmen trying to have a time for himself at an unexpected place. It was one thing that many had failed, and Issei himself has quietly praising Minato's ability in finding such remote place where many couldn't find easily in this Kuoh Academy. Soon both Issei and Minato grow accustomed with each other, to the point where they had been seeing each other while the blue-haired boy are alone.

And speaking of the devil…

"What are you doing out here, Minato-senpai?"

He did not said anything, as Issei could expect.

It is just another spring in a middle of the lunch break. Usually Minato will be at the cafeteria with his sister, and he's rarely being alone in the rooftop unless his sister need to run an errand. That essentially who he are; an enigmatic loner seemingly detached from the world at large, holding secrets that only the selected few ever knew about.

But being a loner doesn't mean that you can't have a conversation with him. Though to be honest, to be close with this loner is quite a challenge for literally everyone else (with the exception of his sister, of course), to the point that Issei himself actually write a guidebook for this very reason.

 _Okay, rule number one: Don't forget to ask nicely._

The first general rule he learn is Minato is someone who are quite picky about his privacy and personal space, and it didn't took him long for him to learn that he can't simply went to him without asking one important question.

"Is it okay for me to sit next to you?"

The piercing gaze Minato give to Issei can be very scary at a time, but nonetheless he allows him anyway, "Sure, why not"

Needless to say that Issei are quite delighted, especially after some (but not all) occasion where his enigmatic upperclassmen will outright rejected or simply vanished out of thin air for the past two weeks. Sitting right next to Minato, he quickly open up his boxed lunch, all while trying to have a conversation with the blue-haired third-year student who are quietly contemplating to himself, "What are you doing here? I thought you're at the Committee's room with your sister at this moment?"

"Well, as you can see, I'm not really—"

"—Doing anything? I get that" Issei spontaneously interrupts his speech. Of course, he's already expecting that cliché response from a loner like Minato. "Then I'll bet that a good thing, since that means we can talk with each other, right?" Minato merely looked at Issei with a slight hint of interest, "I was just looking for something to do too, you know"

Minato merely made a sigh, though he aren't really fell annoyed with his presence hidden within his calm demeanour, "So then, what kind of topic you want to talk today?"

Needless to say that Issei are internally screaming in happiness right now. In truth, he been trying to do so for a long time, and it was indeed quite a bit frustrating considering of this certain bishounen's lack of interest in socializing with the others. Although, his loner's nature means that this 'damned cool prince' (not him. It was Matsuda who said that) usually didn't care about flirting with the other girls at this school in spite of his popularity amongst the female students at large – a fact that he's quite happy about it. Who knows what kind of benefit he might gain from being a friend with him, such as being part of his envisioned Perverted Four in particular, "Well then, why not if we talk about—"

"If you are going to talk about boobs, girls and panties again, then I'll pass"

"Damn"

And his very first attempt are quickly shot down, exasperating Issei even more. Minato in the other hand merely shook his head. He can't tell how many time this brunette male has been attempting to drag him to the valley of perverseness, but ultimately, the perverted boy merely give up as soon he said 'no'—quite an achievement actually compared on the first day when he has to suffers hours of torment as he regaled about tales of woman, harems and womanly body parts.

He does wonder if this particular brunette had any clue about what real relationship looks like. He couldn't help himself but to feel pity for Issei. But never mind about that, for he has much, much important issues at hand.

"You know, I kind of wondering whether you like large or small boo—"

"No!"

The lengthy talks about boobs has already shot down before it even started. But that aren't over yet, though.

"I never saw you hanging around with the girls other than your sister. I mean, God, can't you imagine that bombastic curves all the third year senpai's—"

"Issei, when I told you to shut up, I really meant it."

…

"… I know that you prefer to be loyal when it comes to the girls, but seriously though. Your face alone could get some harem fawning around you…"

"Issei…"

He start to keep his distance as soon he saw Issei drooling over his fantasy. "Imagine all the pretty girls fawning around us begging for us to caress them…"

Hoo boy, this is going to get ugly. That fist clenched into the air, and that borderline creepy enthusiasm, could only mean the worst.

"AND TOGETHER WE SHALL BE THE GREATEST PAIR OF HAREM KINGS EVER! MUAHAHAHA!"

That quote is more than enough to signal his proverbial white flag. Unsurprisingly, that particular blue-haired boy quickly plug his eardrum with his earphone, and the lyrics produced from his music player were blasted as loudly as he could. His eyes shifted on Issei, totally over-enthusiastic in his dirty lectures so much that he did not even realizing that his companion is just giving a deaf ear as he shook his head without the brunette knowing.

As much as he wanted to leave that pervert alone, he decided to just sit and wait for the storm to pass. Leaving behind someone that effectively have no real friend at all was too cruel for him to bear, no matter how annoying he could be.

And speaking of annoying, apparently this conversation has started to eerily look similar like the typical conversation he had in the past. You know, that silly innocent day, the one when he's hanging around with his friends?

"Friend, huh?"

Now that's funny. Did he just call Issei as 'friend'?

He glanced a bit at Issei, and no matter how vastly different the topic he covered compared to his old friend back at Gekkoukan, the similarity was still there. Familiarity, closeness, comfort and a feel as if he talked with a friend. It was all there.

Truth to be told, he'll never even considering Issei as his friend, just like back at Gekkoukan when he did not consider the people that will eventually become part of his life as one. But by looking at Issei, it was clear that Issei considering him as his friend – and frankly that wasn't a bad thing either. In his opinion, people like Issei need someone like Akihiko to demonstrate him the proper way to be a man, or the oafish, clumsy and honest Junpei that are really quick in making friend with everyone – often almost literally, in fact.

What a shame, really.

If there's one thing where Issei bear some similarity with all companions that Minato cherish for, it would be that the vibes of friendliness and enthusiasm, all wasted by his reputation as one of the dreaded pervert in the Academy. It was an aura that reminds him of the late Ryoji, and he was sure that Issei might be close to be one had his lechery didn't stand in his way—

… is that the school's bell he heard just now.

The sound was faint, but he still can hear them in amidst the blaring song from his earphone made.

He took off his earphone, and promptly let out an audible sigh of relief. That torturous lectures Issei had been so passionately trying to deliver into that particularly unlucky boy has ended abruptly. For now anyway.

Truly a blessing, indeed.

"Hey, it seem the recess time is over…"

For some reason, that particular enthusiasm Issei had during his odd lectures died out instantly. It's not the ringing bells that cause his sudden changes, but rather it was closely related to the upperclassmen sitting next to him. He expect him to finally reach the ultimate understanding of all the glory and pleasure of women and its sinful pleasures it hold, after all the futile attempt to grab at least some attention from the one he regard as his close friend.

Instead, he saw Minato take way his earpiece out of his ear. Instead of listening, he ignored. All of the lectures he spent for an eternity, left wasted.

He frowned.

"You are not listening, aren't you?"

Minato in turn just made a flat out 'what?' expression, acting as if he didn't realized what he spoke of.

"Hey, don't lie with me, wouldn't ya'? I knew that you just stuffed your ear with that earphone of yours, isn't it?"

Whatever. Minato is 100% done with all the shit of all the nonsensical galore of pervasiveness of his, and if he think he can get made him guilty for not listening all his stupid interest, he's totally wrong about that.

"You know what, we aren't done with this yet! I swear to god, you shall be the Perverted Four, no matter how much you are going to deny it"

Great! Apparently he will be dealing with more of that nonsensical lecture in the future, and more of the Personas screaming on his mind pleading him to stop that hellish talks.

"Now, please excuse me, Minato-senpai. Hopefully you didn't mind if I say that I have a far more important mission to do with the only people that will understand of my noble quest"

There was some deep meaning in that 'important mission' Issei has been so emphasized about. Had he wasn't observant and attentive, he would merely dismissed the young brunette who had been marching to the door. Issei are now up on something, this he knew, and five second is all it take for him to correctly guess what Issei had been thinking on his mind.

"You are not going to peek on those girl again, aren't you?"

Issei stopped. His sweats running wild as he turned on Minato who had been watching over him. He shouldn't even said that. All the plan he had for this evening, all ruined to ashes.

"H-hey, what are you talking about, sen—"

"You know exactly that I am a member of Disciplinary Committee, right? That I have the legal right to hold you into custody if I ever caught you trying to peek on the girls at the changing room?"

"Yes" Issei merely nodded.

Minato sighed. Again, he's 100% done with Issei's craziness today. For today, he don't care anymore. He just want at very least, a well-deserved break from the stress from handling the Committee.

"It's okay, I just let it slide this time"

Issei sighed in relief.

"But be careful of my sister. She's rather moody today, so it best if you just give up your crazy peeking idea for your own sake."

Okay, maybe not.

"I'll take that as an advice then"

Issei quickly went to the door. The class didn't wait for itself apparently, leaving behind the blue-haired loner as he shook his head. The lecherous lectures aside, this conversation is quite… unique to say at least. It was far from the old talks he had with Junpei, Yukari or Akihiro, but that still close enough with the one he wants. A talk with a stranger, and probably one that might possibly become his friend that he longing for.

Just like the old day, indeed.

* * *

Minako Arisato was a cheerful, energetic and talkative girl by nature. She was the polar opposite of his brother; she was sociable and liked going out, and that culminated in her to gain an immensely large circle of friends in which she loves to talk and listen to.

Although she loved to talk and gossip like any other girls of her age, and has a profound interest of social gathering to an absurd degree, she was ultimately _the best listener_ one could rely on. Not surprising, given of her approach; she can easily coax out of people just by sitting, smiling and encouraging anyone to spill out their worry to her. In fact, if they never had been close with her in the first place, she will eventually come to them and easily peek into anyone's private life without causing anyone to be uncomfortable around her.

And not surprisingly, her first conversation with Issei has made many stunned.

It was an act that has completely struck him to the deepest core of his heart; few female student has ever talked to him on friendly way, but that only after they foolish enough to get as near with him as they could, to know that he was actually a nice person deep in his heart.

Most girl will try to evade from Issei for a very, very good reason. Thanks for all the terror he done last year, nearly half of the female students will keep a large gap between him and themselves, while the other half are confident enough that they are able to smash his face each time he done something perverted in nature. But not Arisato Minako, who instead took a whole different approach by closing in the gap and trying to have a talk with him instead. The first impression Minako gave to him is that there are no sort of malice or suspicion in her tone. Instead, she show herself as someone who is completely friendly and more than willing to speak with him…

Though in some occasion, she could be a hell of a scary girl if she wants to.

Initially, people thought that her surprising knack in sojutsu are nothing but harmless to… basically everyone else at the school. Of course, how dangerous her spear-wielding ability could be? It wasn't like she can use a naginata to enforce the school law when she donned her Committee's armbands?

As it turn out, it is harmful after all. Especially when you count 12 school law-breaker feel her nasty sojutsu skills in a particularly eventful day. With a broom.

And thanks for that dreadful day, he learn a much valuable lesson about the nice, bubbly Minako.

Don't ever, ever thinking about messing her bad side. Ever!

And perhaps we could show such example for that conclusion—starting by the knock on a door.

"Come in"

Sweat running in his skin, as Issei gulped his own saliva. Standing in front of him is the very entrance of the most dreaded room of this recent year. To hear the stories behind the Disciplinary Committee in this recent semester might help boost its dreaded fame, especially after the said committee has been technically ineffective in the past year until a certain twins become parts of – and the only – members of the committee. Sure, the door might look harmless, but Issei are more than aware the reason why he'd being called to this office that causing to make some crazy images of entering the very gates of Hell itself.

 _She will come chasing my sorry asses if I'm not coming anyway… and here's the day of the reckoning._

The door creaked open, revealing a room that are almost deserted and quite messy for a room that houses the Disciplinary Committee—not surprising, considering the severe shortage of membership—but not as pathetic as it used to be. For being the only members of the once severely declining committee, the Arisato's made a quite excellent job in cleaning the room and restoring its reputation in such short notice. But that details wasn't important for now.

"Ah, Issei-kun. Please come in, don't be shy"

That friendly-sounding welcoming as if she's surprised of his presence is obviously a big fat lie. It was Arisato Minako herself who order him to be present on the Committee's headquarters, and the sound of her feet tapping on the old wooden floor clearly indicates that she's been waiting for his presence, so much that it damages the floor with the extraordinary strength she had.

Somehow, it made the idea of being lynched by a bunch of pissed-off girls look nice in comparison.

"You are not going to kill me, right?"

To ask such question is quite silly considering the situation he faced now. Still, he need confirmation, and he won't have them as long she made that big smile all while watching the poor pervert like a starving hawk. Better be safe than sorry; at least better than having her grabbing and wrestling with him, that is.

Not that he knew about the twins and all their frustration about their particular night activity, which is absolutely not a good time with all the lack of result from it, but that's a story for another time.

"It's okay, handsome. I assure you that won't be happening at all…" Minako responded cheerfully, "The only thing you need to do is to come in and sit in front of me"

 _Be careful of my sister. She's rather moody today, so it is best if you give up your peeking idea for your own sake._

The warning from Minato resonates within his mind, and it scares him so much he quickly sit on the chair lying in front of Minako as soon she laid that order. From there on, the sweat on his face become even more visible, and her vile aura veiled behind her smile did not helping either. He thought that since her brother apparently let the things slide, he could at least have a free reign for all the… activities he planned for today.

He should at least heed the warning his cool upperclassmen told to him next time, especially when it comes about his sister. Not to forget that she's look stress and strangely didn't talk with her peers since the morning. Many think that she's merely on her period, some said she running int problem recently; clearly the worst time possible for the young brunette sitting in front of her.

"So…" she gazed that poor Issei, hands crossed just below her average-sized breast "You know exactly why I called you here"

"Y-yes…" he answered nervously.

The friendly smile Minako donned earlier slowly fades, changes into what he perceive as a clear mixture of smile and anger of a really, really pissed girl, "If you don't mind, will you please enlighten me why I had been dragging you into these room for these past three weeks"

"Well… because I have been peeking the girls at the changing room,… panty shots,… excessive violation and disturbance on the female student's privacy, if I'm not mistaken,… and—"

"And for bringing an illegal material on the school" the gaze become more evident and intense from that point. What else that illegal material could be if she "I think this is the tenth time we caught you red-handed, right?"

He nervously nodded, and Minako merely sighed as she stands from her seat.

And from that point, Issei press the panic button. He was scared. The memory of her demonstration of her excellent spear-wielding ability surged his mind. He knew it. The line of her patience has been crossed, and he knew he can't escape from it. I don't want to die, he thought to himself. He's no longer looking at the bubbly, friendly Minako he used to know, instead he's looking at a view best described as an awakened grim reaper and all the punishment that shall come upon the Issei in all its torturous glory.

Okay, perhaps he's been thinking too much. She's just going to grab the last remaining paperwork lying on her brother's table (which coincidentally has the very broom right next to the table), but that alone prompting him to do the unexpected.

He kneeled.

As if the kneel for the pleading wasn't enough, he's even prostrated in front of the visibly surprised girl. His head lies flat on the floor, with hand clapped and raised above, expecting for the worst. "Please don't kill me… please don't kill me…" he nervously pleading to Minako. And he clearly meant it with all the honesty in amidst of his imaginary torture meddling his mind.

The pissed Minako frowned. The moody girl knew that she's been dragging her personal feeling into this matter. In fact, she haven't being normally sociable like she used to with all the stress and frustration she held in mind.

Perhaps she could use a slight alteration on her approach. It's not like she's literally going to eat him anyway.

She returned to her seat. The smile that used to present on her returned as she gave a comforting gaze toward the kneeling pervert.

"Come on. You don't really have to do this" she tries to persuade the still-scared Issei, still remain on his voluntary prostration. Whatever stress that lingers in her mind and soul now dissipates entirely, replaced by one comfortable aura she typically emits, "No one is going to kill someone else today, so be chill, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yup. Now, why now if we seat together and talk about it?"

"You are not going to hit me with that broom, do you?"

Ah, the broom. She does realized that people around her had start having some silly talking about her and the glorious, magnificent broom in these recent day.

"Meh! It wasn't like that broom were really that harmful in the first place? You don't have to be afraid of it."

There are still a trace of scepticism in regard of her opinion about that broom, but still he return to his seat as carefully and vigilantly as possible. To have her changed to the better almost instantly is almost unbelievable, yet he does recognize the typical Minako he knew; friendly, easy-going and comforting, and the fear he had slowly fades away. Both the teenagers are now sitting with each other, both looking at each other in an already calming atmosphere.

And Minako sighed. It's the time for her long and somewhat awkward conversation with Issei.

"How long are you going to give up those… lewd hobby of yours?"

God, she can't believe that she just said that out loud. Similarly, the pervert sitting right in front of her are similarly shocked as well, though for a different reason entirely.

"I'm sorry, Minako-senpai? I'll afraid that I don't really understand what you had been talking about?"

Minako winced in disbelief. He know exactly what she's trying to convey.

"Look, you can pretend like you know nothing about what I trying to say, but…" she quickly took a log book amongst the many at the nearby shelf, then showing the long list that are contained within the said book, "…as you can see, we have a long list of complaints dedicated just for you, and I don't mind chasing you down for the whole year, but…" she paused, all while gazing on the pervert with her fullest hope, "… if you don't mind, I really appreciate it if you just stop and try to be better for your own sake."

Truth to be told, Issei's case wasn't really this severe compared to his two other so-called comrades. Unlike them, he does come to her instead of running away. He admit his own crime instead of denying them. While his two friend went to the rampant with their endless antics regardless of time and situation, he restrained himself – at least when he thought it wasn't a good time to do so. She believe that Issei wasn't perfect, but he wasn't rotten. He's was chivalrous, when most people look at him with disgust.

For her, Matsuda and Motohama is a lost cause. Hyoudou Issei are not.

The honest plead she gave to her clearly give a profound effect toward Issei. It made him drown into guilt. He look at the friendly senior in front of him as he rubbed the back of his head, and it became even clear that she held a high hope on him. Understandably, it left him speechless for a while. It was an honest gaze filled with concern directed upon him, and it made him feel like ass. He was drown on thought as their face surged to his mind; How long had he being a total pain in the ass to her? How long had it been when she started to actually cared about some insignificant boy like him? Does Minato-senpai think the same way when they occasionally meet each other?

The auburn-haired girl watch him, clapping her hand while the smile on her face grew bigger.

"So, why not we make a promise? I swear that I will never be angry at you again…"

Subsequently, Issei's expression turned from guilt to one filled with happiness.

"…if you promise me not to peek at the girls again. No more panty shot. No more porn stuff and so on. Deal?"

The suggestion she made was totally unthinkable that it took his brain only one precious second to give it a slight thought in line of his exaggerated hysterical face. And when he did…

…nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope.

"—Okay, okay. I might let a few a slide for a while" unsurprisingly, she made a sigh, the once hopeful look turned into frowned, "Sometimes I do wonder if there any normal people out there that wants to be your friend?"

"HEY!" He protested, "As the matter of fact, I do have a friend of my own"

"Oh really?"

"It is. I have…" he paused for a while as he trying to gather the list in his mind "…Aika. Yes, and Matsuda and Motahama too… and…"

Forget that. He does have a friend of his own. And it happen to be among the worst bunch she could think of.

"…and I have both you and Minato-senpai. See? I do have friend"

She's visibly surprised with his claim. Given by how things look like for now, they might just as well be the truth.

"Whatever. It wasn't like you will ever have a girlfriend in the first place."

"You are looking at a man destined to have a harem of his own. I will have a girlfriend of my own. A shitload of them, in fact", he said it confidently, "And I promise that you will begging to be part of my harem"

Suddenly, both of the teenagers, with personality were far from between, quickly give a thought to an extremely incredulous idea. Minako and Issei, two platonic would-be best friend with no sort of romantic feeling at all, end up being a pair of lovers?

What a ridiculous idea.

"It's already late now, so why not we called it a day," a mocking gaze soon pierce upon Issei, along with an equally mocking tone, "And show me your girlfriend if you did have one. If you ever get one, that is"

"Challenge accepted!" he walk away straight to the door, with a stained ego and burning determination in mind, "Now excuse me, I have an important matter at hand. Goodbye, dear Miss No-Boyfriend"

"Good luck finding your girlfriend, handsome boy"

The auburn-haired girl merely look at Issei while shaking her head, all while the pervert walks away from the Committee's room and straight toward the gate as the dusk are getting even more visible with its orange sky at the horizon.

And Issei was so pissed. In a good way, though, evident by the expression he gave as he heading toward the main gate.

No more the fear of punishment from Minako in mind, instead it was now turned into something else entirely. He's a Harem King, after all. Finding a cute girlfriend should not be a problem for him if he stays true to his course.

Naturally, it was him who should find any way to reach that goal.

Still, the wheel of fate are always an unpredictable variable, and no one could expect what kind of tricks it had in store. Yes, just like an enigmatic beauty waiting for him at the main gate of the school.

…

Wait, what!?

"Hyoudou Issei-san", the cute girl wearing the school uniform from the other school stood in front of Hyoudou Issei, all while giving a sharp bow with highest expectation, "Would you please go out with me?

Stunned, there's the only one simple response Hyoudou Issei had in mind in this particular unexpected occasion.

"Huh?"

* * *

" _There is a war coming"_

 _Soon, he open up his eyes, and for some reason, he felt too familiar with it. A sight that one could feel how dreaded it was, seems too insignificant for him. Yes, he's probably has seen this thing… maybe thrice if he made a count._

 _It was the same wasteland in front of him. Filled with flames, ruins and a literal seas of bloods flowing._

 _He took a detailed look at his surroundings. He look at the left, and it's all the same. To the right, still similar. And why should bother looking at the back. It's still the same thing all over again, right?_

 _But…_

 _God, somehow he had an urge look at his back, but why?_

 _In the end, he did look toward his back, expecting the same thing he saw. Yet instead, it was something else in his eyes completely. It wasn't an empty wasteland in his eyes, nor the scattering flames, the lingering ruins or the dreaded blood he cared of._

 _It was him._

 _The same boy all over again, looking over him lifelessly just as the same thing he saw previously. That yellow scarf of his, nor his good-looking face that has long lost its light with his lifelessness as he absent-mindedly standing in front of him._

 _But this time, he wasn't alone._

 _Right behind him is a pair of human, crucified at the wall for no reason. As he walks closer toward those three, the identity of the crucified human become even clearer to him._

 _He knew them. Yes, that was absolutely them._

" _Are you…"_

Suddenly his eyes opened itself, waking himself up as he looked upon a sight of a busy downtown of Kuoh. It did surprise him, really. He expecting him to be at the bed, not somewhere at a busy part of the town while he taking a nap, standing as he waited for someone.

But again, this is a special day for him. Which is quite logical considering the reason why he's now standing near the mall.

A lot of things has changed considerably since that particular day, where a mysterious beauty suddenly confessed to him, all while asking him to be her girlfriend. It wasn't a changes that one should be concerned, yet still he does remember how much thing has changed, such as…

He never been so paranoid about himself.

As much he want to scream to the whole world how eventful this day, it can't be helped that the uncomfortable feeling and the nervous thought surpass all of it, hand resting on his belly while he tries to supress the shivers on his body, all while the cold sweat running from the pores till no end. When did he started to be terribly aware about himself, whether about his clothes, or his hygiene, his hair, his smell or practically his own appearance in general? He never cares about that, and he never will. As long if you keep yourself nice in the eyes of others is enough for him.

But here, smacked right in the middle of Kuoh's downtown where malls, streets and masses of people are too common, he has been checking his own state in almost five minutes of gaps. But why should he cared about others, given that no one ever cared about him. But now, he has to give a fullest care about it for one reason.

He's going to a date.

No more he was in his usual goofy lecher mode where he will thinking of all the pretty girls walking in front of him with his perverted thought. No more enlarged nostrils, droopy eyes or a perverted grim that will make everyone want to punch him almost instantly. For the first time right on his first date, he'll become like what a normal teenagers would.

And for a first date, he's quite lucky for have such a wonderful girlfriend for it.

"Issei-san."

Good thing he managed to supress his urge to scream of joy as he saw his date partner running towards him. Of course, given of the cute casual outfit she wore today, ranging from her white cardigan and light camisole top along with few bra straps has expose the sexiness of her already perfectly curvaceous body. If that wasn't perfect enough, it was complemented by a dark blue skirt and her black stockings that expose a fairly large part of her hips and knees, along with contrasting white sandals as she runs toward him, causing her ebony hair to be freely flown by the wind.

"I'm so sorry for being late?" she sheepishly began to conversation with the lucky teenager, "Anyway, how long you had been waiting here. You've been sweating already"

To be fair, he were rendered speechless, only being able to shake his head. Once again his girlfriend has completely mesmerize him till no end. She's absolutely cute and shapely even by the girl's standard, with the height a whole head less than the aforementioned over-enthusiastic boy next to her. Along with a breast he couldn't hold with one hand, narrow waist that he could hold with one of his hand and hips that was curvaceous that could make any girl jealous, she was a perfection reincarnated into a beautiful girl with fair peach skin and flowing dark hair.

Which is completely a miracle of the century given of the first girl he ever get as his girlfriend, regardless of painfully normal he is when compared with the majority of the male population everywhere.

He still remember the particular moment when he introduce his girlfriend two days ago to his fellow comrades that has endure the hardship of being a fellow perverts, as he proudly declaring that from now on, the girl known as Amano Yuuma is his girlfriend, all while telling them that his ambition as the Harem King (in which Yuuma herself doesn't aware) is now one step closer into reality.

Needless to say that the reaction Motohama and Matsuda gave is completely priceless.

But that also brought to another lesson that he should try not to get his comrades of the Perverted Trio closer to his girlfriend ever again. Really, what kind of comrades that trying to snap a pantyshot of your own girlfriend right at the first time they introduce themselves.

In the hindsight of that flashback, Issei made a mental note that he need to kick Matsuda's ass later.

… and he do wonder what people will say about her, especially that particular auburn-haired senior of his—

"Issei-san?" it was then a cute voice broke his preoccupied mind.

"I'm sorry, Yuuma-chan. I've been thinking something just now?"

"What is it?"

He was again rendered speechless, though it wasn't long until he respond, "It wasn't that important anyway. You don't have to worry about it?"

The girl merely smiled, as she dragged the boy with her cheery smile for their adventures upon. A moment later, the couple break out in laughter in their own adventure. Arm in arm they take down the streets as they being oblivious to the gazes of strangers around.

At first, he decided to take her to a family restaurant. Nothing fancy much about their food but it was good enough to make one mouth water, along with price tags reasonable enough for a students to afford a meal and a good view of the shopping malls and the line of stalls that piqued the couple's interest.

Of course, Issei did bring his girlfriend to those stalls, and he'll damn make sure that he avoids any stalls such as butchers stalls, fruit vendors, fishmonger or anything else that will make his date come to sour. Instead, it was the place where teens will commonly flock around, where various clothing stores, food stalls, arcades and souvenir stores lined up filled with people visiting the malls till no end.

Needless to say, both of them enjoy their date. Yuuma face are now shine with her lovely smiles and giggles, indicating that she enjoy the little detour they went. On each store they went, browsing endlessly as they explore the mall. They even had some shopping bags in both their arms, carrying along all the stuff they brought on that afternoon.

They even went to cinemas, watching movies together side by side like a couple would. Twice, in fact, and they doesn't even cared about the money wasted on both movies they watched. Thought to be fair, it might due to the fact that apparently Yuuma has no love for some typical romantic movies if her bored face says otherwise (one thing that both Yuuma and himself had in common, he noted), instead opting for a horror movie instead as he hold each other by every gory scene in that movie.

It was rare to find such girl with that kind of interest, if he realized about it.

Of course, just like what couples usually do, Issei finally brought Yuuma into the Ferris wheel. In the cabin that should be meant for four, sitting side by side with none but them within, enjoying the sight of Kuoh City with all its glory. As Amano Yuuma happily watching the beautiful evening sights, with no care of the world around her, the lips of young, lucky boy named Issei cracked into a smile. It was a smile of satisfaction, knowing that he successfully turned the date into something both could treasured forever.

It was rare for him to let up his dream for a harem for his own, at least for now. Now, he only cared about making the girl named Yuuma happy, and he know he did not screw it up at the end of their date, as a sudden thought enters his mind, filling it with a scenic view of warzone, flames and blood—

Wait, what? What the heck just happen right now? He's supposedly at the date with his girlfriend, not at some God-forsaken land, but is he? It shouldn't be this way, right? Just now, he should be at some theme park, with his candidates of his future harem sitting next to him. Why did he felt too familiar with this? It's not like we at war now, it wasn't like someone's dead right now. Why, just why this thing just popped out at his head, why—

Issei nearly leapt back, as the cute girl calling him continuously in his deep thought. Unsurprisingly, his head had been hurt by now, all thanks for the confined space of the Ferris wheel's cabin that hit his head as he jerked back in surprise, almost violent manner. It wasn't surprising for his girlfriend to show her concern to that poor boy, as she massages the back of his head, trying to counter the pain, "Issei-san, are you okay?"

The male brunette blinked and those sudden flash of thought was completely horrible for him, even if he doesn't know what it was. The experience was surreal, and creepy he had to say about it. But it didn't stop him to force a smile to appease Yuuma, "Nothing, you don't have to worry about it?"

"Is that so?", Yuuma smiled back at him, what has been concern on her face has been slowly dissipates, "Well, you should be careful next time. You've been hurt pretty bad right now"

He merely acts sheepishly by her advice, yet still a particular thought remain on his head.

 _What the hell was that?_

* * *

When the sun began to set, after all the fun they had, what with Yuuma being more than happy to resumed her date shopping and Issei being only cared of his happiness he had, in spite of his considerably dried pocket, it was that time they realized that, as much they want to continue the fun moment they have, the sky itself slowly changes its shades of oranges, an indication of the incoming night upon the day.

As much the happy couple wants to enjoy their moment, they eventually give up, knowing that the night is closing in. Yuuma, in particular, wasn't averse in the idea of staying in the malls for a little longer, but she admitted that it easier to get home outside rather than in.

Still, it did not stop Issei to bring her to the last stop before the end of the date. It is a waste for anyone not to enjoy the moment of sunset in the early April spring together as a date, he thought. While it might sounds lame for him but eventually he does make some research on the shoujo manga and romantic novels in consideration where the much coveted 'how to have a date' manual that apparently doesn't exist in this world, much to his own chagrin. As much as one could found it cliché and boring the option was (for him), he could only pinned one place that are much logical and rational he could think of as the last stop of the day.

The park, where it would be the ultimate place to have his first kiss or any romantic moment he could coax it out of her.

He glanced at Yuuma, seemingly pleased by the mixed climate in spite of layers of clothes she had been wearing. The weather was rather balanced today, if he can remember. The slight warmness of the spring that he felt as the couple walked at the streets of the neighbourhood, complemented by the cold breeze of the late evening was rather a good moment for anyone to enjoy a nice first date, which in Issei eyes, suits him just perfectly.

And it was that time, he set up his mind, knowing it was the right time, "Yuuma-chan", he calling up his girlfriend, along with his anticipation running up on his mind, "Would you mind if we go somewhere before going back home?"

She tipping her head, trying to gain a better look at the brunette, "What do you mean, Issei-san?" she asked, not the first time in that particular Saturday.

"Well,… I heard there's a nice park nearby, and my friend has been recommending me to visit that place"

"No thanks. I think we should called it a day now. We've already have a lot of fun today, right?"

He smiled back at the girl, seeing her polite refusal as cute in his eyes, and it is such a lovely manner he looked upon at the girl. Yet he did not give up just yet, regardless of her courteous and lovely way she said it in order to not making him offended. "Please…" he clapped his hand together in his tactic to persuade her, "Just one last time, please. I'll promise you"

It was indeed a childish display, yet still an effort that are not left wasted, as a smile grew on the face of the raven haired girl as it settled by a simple line, "Fine", she agreed in mock resignation, though the smile still remain on her face, an indication that she's too was equally enthusiastic with his idea.

Well, this is going smoothly as he planned, he thought to himself.

Yes, this is going as exactly he wanted to be. It was exactly what he yearned for, a date so romantic all in order to captivate the heart of a single girl. He barely hold his urge to yelled out loud, celebrating his successes for all the world to see, yet remain civil is what he will do now, as the couple walks side by side, hands were held together and locked as if they couldn't let go their love forever. It was now the sweetest moment in his life, and he shall enjoy it to his fullest heart.

But fate sometimes can rear its head in the most undesirable way it could, coming to him in form of a voice of a girl familiar with him.

"Issei-kun?"

It was a voice of a girl. Not the voice of his new-found girlfriend who has been at his side, walking happily in silence as she held his hand tightly. It was a voice that are familiar to him, as time slowed down for the surprised brunette, eyes flickered as he tries to look over his back toward the origin of the voice. Deep his own thought he's been praying, hoping that it wasn't _any of his schoolmate_ standing behind the couple.

Luckily, he could draw a breath of relief, knowing that it was _the twins of all people_.

In his defence, he has been hoping that today, none of his schoolmates, male and female alike will ever found him with his date in this special day. A day or two of having some of her female schoolmates bumped to him walking together with Yuuma has teach him an important lesson as they unsuccessfully trying to warn Yuuma of his secret hobby, all averted by promises to give up all his perverted activities after a few considerable blackmail upon the poor boy. Until the time was right, never, and ever, told anyone of Yuuma as his girlfriend, lest he risk losing the only chances to establish his own harem in the future.

He don't know why he feel relieved as soon he saw the Arisato's, yet still it was better than nothing.

Perhaps this is the first time he saw them wearing casual outfit, yet the features remain the same. He could see a girl one year older than him, brown almost amber hair tied as ponytail, a pair of bright red eyes that he easily recognize, with a face usually as cheerful as a sun now being turned into one of a surprise, accompanied by a boy at the same age of her. A stark contrast considering of his own biological sister, evident of his dark blue, almost dark hair covering one of his eyes, with his uncovered eyes and his face that lack in expression that he also easily recognize. Both of them has a large gym bag respectively carried along, but that wasn't the one he worried about, for the identity of the twins are far more stressing than it could be..

"Hey, Issei-kun, what are you doing here? It's kinda surprising to see you at this part of town at these time..."

It was then the atmosphere turned into a romantic couple walk into one akin to a cheerful union between friends. In her typical cheerfulness, Minako quickly wrap the neck of the poor Issei, struggling in all his might for a breath of air. The ever-silent Minato merely watches the antics between, and it was then both the twins saw…

… a scowling young girl, one whom named Amano Yuuma.

And she's clearly not amused by the… closeness between his boyfriend and one she perceived as stranger. Unsurprisingly, it almost drive Issei to the state of panic as soon he recognize the meaning of her expression.

"And… who is she?"

The grimace from the young girl grew intense, a clear sign of how she felt being left lone in amidst of the group. The appearance of the mysterious raven-haired beauty walking next to him does make both of them confused. Minako in particular has been trying to process the information she gathers. To her own knowledge, no girl has even dared to be closer to her, unless during the rare occasion where her presence prevents him from doing something stupid. In spite of Issei nice attitude in this past three weeks knowing him, it does not helping that his recent… activity has made him their natural enemy.

And then the challenge from the few days earlier crossed her mind.

Suddenly a proverbial light bulb appeared in her mind, shining upon her enlightened thought as she comes into a conclusion circulating in her mind.

Yuuma and Issei was, understandably, struck by confusion, awkwardness and a bit of fear as Minako locked her sight upon the couple. A smile appeared on her face, and it was a sly, and a bit of creepy smile as she nodding to herself in approval, as she look upon the slightly flustered Yuuma and confused Issei, then turned into her brother as she made her subtle gaze as if she asking whether he does thinking the same.

"So, your name is…"

"Yuuma. Amano Yuuma."

"And you are…"

Issei eventually settled in as he sighed to himself. The cat is out of the bag and he knew its obvious now, "My girlfriend, Minako-senpai, if you are going to ask"

There are no turning back now. It was another blackmailing all over again—

"Are you sure?" Suddenly, anticipation and thrill radiates on her face, as she grabbed the hand of flustered Yuuma. It was a bit shocking for him, as the raven-haired girl merely nodded while Issei being unable to anticipate what really happens just now. It was then Minako suddenly threw her hand in a friendly hug upon the brunette, no doubt being delighted with the news of him having a girlfriend which in her eyes are well too impossible for such a poor young brunette in front of her.

But God, as much as Issei being relieved for his nightmare did not come into reality, it was then another problem come arise. That friendly hug Minako gave to him practically jolted entire of his body system. Her hug was so strong, and he couldn't even try to take a breath on it. Sure, she always wanted the feel of a beautiful girl touching his skin, yet this hug surely not one of them entirely. How could she can make a hug that could kill an adult bear is a mystery for him, but now he had felt it first hand, and he'll damn sure he's not going to love it at all.

"Senpai, please stop…" is the only thing he could say at this particular moment.

Once she heard his desperate request, she immediately backed off, though her enthusiasm remains on her, as a certain raven-haired beauty, who are quite not like the idea of another girl touching the luck brunette immediately held his hand firmly, "It's nice to meet you, Minako-san," she greeted politely, though it quite apparent for the copper-haired girl in her eyes that the ebony-haired girl had been giving a subtle signal of stay away from them.

Regardless whether that particular auburn-haired girl managed to comprehend those messages is unknown, yet nonetheless Minako still smiled genuinely, as his brother, who had been silent for a while, spoke up as he asked the couples, "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We are having a date" Yuuma said it straight to the point. Her facades of smile was still there, yet her growing hostility was there for no reason, "I'll assume that both of you are dating, yes?"

"No," Minako replied, somewhat still unable to comprehend to her subtle word, yet "We are siblings. I know people had been thinking that we've been together, but to be frank, we been together as siblings," she clarified. It isn't like that misassumption was uncommon, and she had been too used with it, "Not together… together. You know what I mean"

"I see…" Yuuma still maintain her calm composure, though by this time it was clear in Issei's eyes (and Minato) that his girlfriend is clearly pissed off "You see, we have a lot of plan for our date today"

"Really?"

"Yes…" and she finalize it with an ultimatum, "And that plan should only involve me and Issei, apparently."

It was a simple words that decisively turned into an awkward silence. Yuuma still maintain her friendly smile of all the awkwardness, as Minako was struck dumb by that word. Issei was reasonably surprise of how blunt she could be, and Minato… who are amused by the little drama, merely smiled.

As all four of them remain silent for a while, Issei started to realize something was off about his girlfriend. The grip upon his hand grew tighter. Yuuma, for no reason, somewhat felt threatened by the twins. It was then she saw her step slowly moving backward, and he realized that he already become a buffer zone between the twins and Yuuma's own hostility.

It was strange indeed. She wasn't being jealous, isn't she?

The apparent hostility remains there, and it was real. In that middle of awkward conversation, both of the twins responded of Yuuma's hostility by their own fashion. Minako had been awkwardly laughed, unable to speak anything after Yuuma's rather blunt line. But Minato, on the other hand, winced upon the raven-haired girl for no reason. He had been eyeing upon the girl in suspicion, suspecting something as Issei realized he was trapped in the middle of it, unable to do anything.

"Well, we should be off," the silence then broke off by Minako, who by now realizing the apparent jealousy and hostility, "I need to be quick… well, you know, dinners and stuff—"

"Yes", the black haired girl interrupts her, as her voice tone specifically told her to go away become more evident, "Yes, you should!"

It was then the twins walk away, leaving behind the couple to their own device. Still, it did not stop Minako from whispering to Issei, wishing for his luck in for his date, all while muttering the word 'sorry' for her interruption. It was clear that Yuuma has been sighing in her relief, apparently for the one who had been interrupting for her moment are going to disturb both of them no more. Of course, Issei also did the same, given of the awkward situation he had endure is no more. At least, no more problem going to fall on his head now—

Suddenly, he felt his arms grabbed, causing him to nearly jump in surprise.

For some reason, Minato suddenly grabbed his right arm. His lack of expression are now layered with shades of concern, as if he's warning him. It was temporary, that is, but long enough for him to say two word that will struck deep within Issei.

"Be careful"

And then he walks away, right behind his twin sister in amidst of the serene view of a setting sun. By this time, the happy couple went cheerful once again, as they walk into a park, again being oblivious to their surroundings as their happy moment are resumed once again…

… And not realizing the twins, turning their back as they watching them from afar.

* * *

While it is clear, just like the other school across Japan, that there are absolutely no class session in the weekend inside Kuoh Academy, there are always some student that will head there eventually for some matter they need to handle, but very, very few will goes there just because they are bored.

Such as the people inside the old schoolhouse.

For those who aren't familiar with the school itself, one might saw a certain red-haired beauty, along with her raven-haired companion and a blonde boy who had been serving them as the oddest scene you might found in the school during the weekend, if they were inside the school, that is. For the peerages of Rias, however, they already doing this since the foundation of the Occult Research Club. Though to be frank, this particular tea time has nothing to do with the actual reason why ORC is existed in the first place.

… well, practically speaking, at this particular tea time, they do… sort of.

All because the file in her hand. It was a file that – regardless of her high standing within Devil's society – shouldn't end up on her hand in the first place. It was the file comprising the previous case they've been involved during the previous school break. It was a case that has already reach its end, in spite of the grumbling investigators who had been at loss in finding the exact motive of the guilty one. So much that in many occasion, Rias' peerage has to be called to the Underworld for the questioning, no doubt at that considering that it was they who end up bringing the culprit home in the first place. The files, in the other matter, shouldn't be at the very possession of Rias Gremory, which (for a good reason, too) drawn Akeno's interest upon it.

Just like inside the vast human society themselves, you can't simply grab any sensitive information from the authorities regardless of your standing within the society without any considerable influence on your side. That axiom suits the Devil's society perfectly – ironic, considering of the former hostility upon the former by the latter as the three infamous holy texts pointed long ago.

"Well, apparently there's a lot of stuff going on more than I can imagine back there", said Rias, as she read every single detail written in the file, leaving behind her half-full, cold Earl Grey tea in the teacup in front of her. By no doubt, the story behind the case is much more complicated as she pointed out, prompting her to shook her head, "Kind of make sense why they didn't pursue this affair any further, don't you think?"

The boy, Yuuto Kiba merely sighed as he put a plate of scone into the table, "I don't know what you had read just now, Buchou, but personally, I'll be glad if they decide to end that case sooner", he said, "As long I don't have to come back there, telling everything we already told them, then it will be fine for me", Then, the young boy realized something, "And Buchou, how you managed to get those files in the first place"

"Well, since they keep calling us to help their investigation in the first place, they,…" Rias are paused for a while, "well, we could say they've been nice enough to lent us something in return of all the trouble we went"

Akeno, having long knowing her master as a woman that are bad in hiding things, simply giggled at her reasoning, "I'll bet that your brother are also involved in this endeavour of yours, if I've not mistaken?"

"Uhh, fine…" Rias quickly concedes in defeat, throwing her hands up in her mock surrender, "It's just that this case has been bugging me all the time. I don't think it is wrong to grab some of these delicate files, right?"

"You are also right about that, Rias" she quickly agrees, as her attention are focused on the contents of the files Rias read just now, "So, is there anything important those files told you just now?"

"Well…"

For a while, Rias seemingly didn't know whether she should told about it, or not. Akeno's attention are now focused on her. Kiba who had been standing nearby, as well Koneko who had been sitting on the couch in silence promptly look at her attentively.

"We all know humanity, as well the surrounding mysteries that has literally drawn every single supernatural faction because of it which in turn make them famous in spite of their apparent lack of… superiority we enjoyed" she opens up her mouth, along with a shades of scepticism in her tone, "Some of them includes the possibility of invoking various negativity, such as sadness, anger or despair from the collective will of humankind themselves, and the long forgotten myth of the power only mankind could hold that many has long sought to control unlike the Sacred Gear we ever know", she took a sip on her cold tea of hers before she continues "In the case of former, if you somehow managed to control, or at least tame those negativity, you will have a possibility to control an army of unimaginable strength that could possibly turn the favour of war of supernatural faction's themselves, possibly against the Heaven and Hell, if you could"

The remaining member of her peerage look at her doubtfully, and then looked at each other, unable to comprehend the tales Rias told, "Okay…" Akeno look at Rias, seemingly did not believing the tale in the slightest, "Don't you think tales you told us just now is a bit ridiculous, Rias?"

"Exactly" she agrees with Akeno, she's too at a time had a hard time believing such allegation, "That's the main reason why this investigation are never being pursued any further. Apart from the Merinnae herself admitting her crimes, the only thing she's willing to tell is this absurd statement she's been talking since we brought her back"

"So, we can assume that this power that can be invoked by causing despair simultaneously in a large group of human", the raven-haired beauty processing all the revelation, raising several hypothesis and variables she could as she subconsciously trying to reach the answer, all while her hand holding the teacup and its saucer for a sip of tea. But before she took a sip, she finally reassemble the puzzle, "Is that why she kill all those people in the first place? Massacre is a more likely way to easily cause despair…"

Rias nodded. She too has the similar conclusion in her mind.

"An army that could defeat the Heaven and Hell, huh…" Kiba, who had been listening attentively upon their conversation, are more drawn into the supposed myth mentioned by his master, "Mankind's history has been rife with war. The death during the First Crusades alone could topple the balance of power among the supernatural faction if such fictional army did exist in the first place"

"Luckily it never did" for some reason Rias shake her head, thinking of something, "Still, our murderer isn't just some stray Devil rampaging out of nowhere…" she paused a while, "Merinnae is a High-Class Devil, and her family are largely known for their devotion in the preservation of history of supernatural world. Not to forget that everyone sees her as a nice woman, drown in her interest of archaeology and history through all her life and above all, hate killing with all her passion." Akeno couldn't help but to shook her head at those statement, "You can imagine how shocked everyone else when she suddenly went into killing spree for no reason…"

At that time, Kiba realized something

"You did say that our killer is an archaeologist, right? She might probably found something interesting enough in her job to drive her to commit all those killing, like an evil artefact, maybe?"

"No" she quickly reject such assumption, "her last job are nothing but a preservation of the historical archives on Ajuka's domain for the last eight month, while her last archaeological trip are merely a visit on some Chinese historical sites. They couldn't find any dots that they could relate, as far as we concerned"

In the end, the whole affair has brought everyone confused and frustration. All the trouble they went only bring to more mystery unsolved, and will never, and ever, be unfold. _Perhaps this is for the best_ , Rias thought to herself, and perhaps they could just move on with their life, and no more they have to concern themselves with something that will cause everyone to bother scratching their head all over again

"Well, I assume that nobody will ever know what kind of monstrosity back when we found that culprit—"

"Senpai" Kiba was quickly shot down by the Koneko. In contrast of her usual monotone voice, her face are stern and serious, "We already agree not to mention _that_ ever"

Yes, that particular _incident_ included.

On the other hand, they didn't realized of the oddity on the other side of the room during the conversation, only to be realized by Kiba who stands nearby of it. Though rather, it wasn't really uncommon for Devils like the one in that old schoolhouse. It was a paper amongst many, all of whom has the similarly printed pictures of elaborate design of Devils pentagram, a sign that Kiba quickly took into notice.

Of course, for those who are well-versed in regard of Devil society will know that a human could summon a Devil through an elaborate ritual. There, the human will grant the summoned devil a contract in which the devil will fulfil the wishes of man itself. However, the particular human ingenuity generally known as printing press – one among the many that the supernatural world quickly adopt, and ironically, always taken for granted – has render the long, elaborate and unnecessary complex process to be replaced by much viable way of simply printing such paper and hand it over to those who needs it.

And of course, just like the olden time, the said pentagram needed for the summoning will always glow, which means—

"Buchou, we have a contract"

Rias and Akeno glanced at each other, thinking of their decision in accordance of the summoning. Sure, they will usually send one of them to deal with it, and it always done it as quickly as possible. But today was Sunday. By now, Koneko couldn't bother herself to handle such task, not with a school assignment laid right on the table in front of her. Kiba was not an option. He usually will be the one who handle most of the cleaning and serving of their tea time, which leave only Rias and Akeno, who by now should be having a standard rock-paper-scissor session to finalize the decision.

… but leaving behind those lovely Earl Grey and those tasty pastries in the middle of a late tea time is quite a waste, don't you think?

"Probably just some kids asking us to play video games like yesterday. A bit ten minutes late can't be that hurt, don't you think?"

"Agree"

Of course, Rias might be right about that. A bit fashionably late for some mundane task to have some nice tea time couldn't be hurt that much. It wasn't that serious that one could risk losing a potentially powerful member for her peerage in the foreseeable future, right?

… right?

00

…

…

…

…

…

…

Damn, how long he had been running just now. Minutes? Hours? He don't know, and he don't care at all. As long he's sure he's totally safe and sound, he will keep running. Even with the pain on his two feet, even with the cuts and bruises he had, nor the psychological pain he had.

This supposedly to be the best day in his life.

This day should be the most memorable first date in his life. A date with a girl, so beautiful beyond comparison that he could treasure in his life in his quest as a Harem King. It should be a day of happiness. Of joy. Of pure delight, as he enjoy the voice of an innocent and kind-hearted Amano Yuuma.

Now, all of them has changed. It was a voice of a beautiful girl, now marred with shades of sadism and cruelty he could hear from Reynare, as she flies under the courtesy of her raven wing, hunting her prey like a predatory crow against a running mouse.

"Come on, Issei-san. Could you stop running for a while?"

He keeps running, and he don't know how long he should. He don't want this nightmare, never even once, yet he's already pinched his cheeks, slapping himself, even closing his eyes for a while, only to realized that, the nightmare, it is happening, it is so genuine, and it is _real_.

Yet by the time he stopped for a gasp, a spear of light – an accursed light, never be condoned by the Heaven – formed on the right palm of Reynare.

"Good, stay still like that…"

And she prepares her weapon, aimed upon the poor fellow named Hyoudou Issei.

"Now die!"

And the spear are thrown, straight toward his own belly.

… and it hits him.

…

…

 _Is this a fate?_

Deep within his thought, he had been thinking. Yes, this should be his very fate, having to seen a pool of blood flowing from his body, as his supposed date partner heading towards where he lies, to cut all the loose ends.

Perhaps. Perhaps this is how the fate worked as supposed to be.

But as he lost his own consciousness, _not_ for the final time, he could hear the other footsteps approaching, and by that time, with him ever realized, the wheel of fate shall be turned, even long after his eyes were shut.

And by that day, everything changes.

And the last thing he saw before his consciousness faded away,… is a blue butterfly flapping its wings.


End file.
